Festejo es festejo, no importa la hora
by Felinos
Summary: "—Al menos intentémoslo por una semana —suelta Perú. —¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? —le dice Chile entre piquitos, recibiéndolos tan normalmente. Parece que no ver le facilita las cosas—. Que pasaríamos hasta Julio juntos". El PeChi por un nuevo año, incluye cuetes, cata de vinos y... la duda existencial con el nombre del mono que van a quemar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Feliz 2015!**

Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, nosotras sólo rescatamos una festividad que no ha recibido especiales... ni seguro lo hará en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>"Un año más que se va.<em>

_Un año más que tú has vivido. _

_Un año más, qué más da:_

_Si has gozado también has sufrido,_

_si has llorado también has reído._

_Un año más, qué más da,_

_cuantos se han ido ya"._

_—Hernán Gallardo Pavez. Un año más._

* * *

><p><strong>Festejo es festejo, no importa la hora<strong>

Chile se encierra en uno de los muchos cuartos de invitados (no porque sea su habitación, sino porque allí tiene su maleta) y saca de su valija toda la ropa que queda doblada dentro de ella, para llegar hasta un fajo grueso de papeles, lleno de anotaciones con su letra, que estaba escondido. Lo retira, lo deja sobre el velador y vuelve a guardar su ropa, tras lo cual, vuelve al patio de la casona, pasando antes por la cocina para sacar del refrigerador una botella de plástico con un trago que preparó para Navidad y del que guardó para llevarle a Perú.

Perú seguramente, como señor de la casa y señor hombre que pudo heredar un reino pero NO lo hizo, está comiendo un durazno jugoso, acaba de comprar un kilo antes de que viniera la visita, SU visita pecaminosa... ¡se sonroja como si tuviera 100 años! Tiene una piscina, porque a esto se le llama pompa.

Chile se le acerca y deja el trago, heladito, allí en la mesa junto a los duraznos, las uvas, las guindas, las lentejas, todo el picoteo de papitas fritas, pasas, nueces, almendras, maní, las bebidas, vino, pisco sour... Para alimentar a muchos más invitados ciertamente.

—¿Lo prendemos ahora? —pregunta, aunque recién son las diez de la noche.

Perú estira el brazo y lo jala, para que se siente en sus piernas como un niño.

—No, flaquito, eso es a la doce... para que se vayan junto con el año viejo las malas vibras —mastica. Chile se resiste en primera instancia, pero después, lento y balanceando el peso y ya que nadie está mirando... Se sienta. Agarrándosele del cuello porque siente que se resbala.

—Deberíamos quemarlo antes, o no podremos comer uvas al mismo tiempo —la practicidad hablando. Estira la mano y toma un durazno porque se ven tentadores (maldito Perú y su maldita forma de comer que hace ver la fruta tan abundante y fértil y a él tan... príncipe. Y eso, para una nación, no deja de ser un halago. Lo pone sobre su falda y alcanza un cuchillo para comer el durazno de a rodajas, nada de jugos que se deslizan ni tonterías así, mientras que Perú, el puerco... lo come como salvaje, y sí está muy jugoso, pero se relame los labios precisamente para que no resbale al cuello. Debe haber una radio por allí, sintonizada en alguna estación de las que ponen música para año nuevo (en otras palabras: Cualquiera).

—Primero comemos las uvas y luego quemamos al muñeco —resuelve Perú como siempre los problemas de Chile, jaja, o al menos eso cree y eso es un halago porque Perú no es de proteger a nadie... ni a su hermano—. Mira todas las frutitas que he comprado para que elijas, también tengo chirimoya —sonríe. La radio seguramente es rock de los 80, o si nos queremos poner jóvenes: de pop o salsa. De todos modos, tocan canciones de la Sonora de Tommy Rey cada cierto rato.

—Eso vi... No las vamos a poder comer todas nosotros solos —cara de culo por eso porque le parece un desperdicio. Debería ser algo más... Sencillo, austero, algo para dos. Si fueran diez, bien, que haya mucho, pero son sólo dos y a Chile le basta con la champaña que está en la cubeta con hielos. Se relame en concordancia con Perú cuando éste lo hace, sin darse cuenta. Mira el durazno y luego hacia las chirimoyas, aún más tentado.

—Nomegustalachirimoya —se hace el fuerte—. Qué tontera. Pensé en traerte papaya confitada que me regalaron unos amigos de La Serena y se me quedó —boca pequeña—. Más para mí.

—Se iba a podrir, oe, ¿me quieres matar tú? —Perú se ríe de su propio chiste, como siempre. Le da un beso en la mejilla cuando lo ve relamerse, así sin más y sigue a lo suyo. Lo interesante de este señor es que da sus muestras de afecto así como impulso y luego no quiere tener que dar rollo—. Y como no. Te. Va. A. Gustar... —le mira IMPACTADO—. Ah, nono, es que tú no has probado ésta.

Perú coge otro cuchillo y acerca una chirimoya, que huele dulcesísima. Para cortarle un pedacito y quitarle las pepas. Chile se refriega allí donde le dio el beso como un niño que quiere borrarse un beso de una tía. Igual se le encarama más porque se cae.

—Las tuyas son malísimas, sólo confío en las mías —le pica, al tiempo que siente cómo se le hace agua la boca.

—Pero no hay nada como comerla desde su origen —entreabre los labios concentrado en cortar la piel verde, y se le resbala en los dedos, camino a la booocaaa de Chileeeee—. Prueba, está rica —le mira a los ojos. Chile se niega a abrir la boca y le mira feo, aunque quiera.

—Deberíamos quemar el mono ahora —cambia de tema MUY SUTILMENTE como podrán ver, insistiendo en su punto anterior—. De hecho, me gustaría cambiarle el nombre —dice mirando al muñeco, para alejarse de la tentación. Perú rueda los ojos.

—Come, oye, se va a quedar el jugo acá en mi dedo —cual niño.

—Noquiero —aprieta los labios mirando al mono y pensando si será muy feo decirle a Perú que quiere cambiar el cartelito que le colgaron al cuello con el nombre Ecuador por uno que diga Bolivia. Perú se come el pedazo, chupando a propósito su dedo mientras le mira «molesto».

—Malcriado, te voy a dar duro en el poto —dice Perú cuando traga. Chile traga saliva, viéndole sólo de reojo.

—¡Eh, no! —se asusta de verdad ante la amenaza (regresiones _everywhere)_ e intenta bajarse de encima de él por si las moscas—. Oye... ¿Y no prefieres Bolivia? —muy en contexto su oración, démosle un aplauso.

—No —el peruano hace un puchero a eso de cambiarle el nombre. Y lo abraza para tranquilizarlo—. Te gustan los palmazos.

Ahora todos imaginamos a un Chile niño y un Perú más adolescente, el primero en las piernas del segundo con los pantalones abajo.

—¡No me gustan! ¡Te gustan a ti, que es distinto! —se lleva las manos atrás para protegerse, a pesar del abrazo que le hace caer hacia adelante, soltando el cuchillo y el durazno, y a pesar de lo que dice, aprieta los ojos con vergüenza.

—Tranquilo, flaquito. No te voy a dar ninguno —risa, y esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Chile, está feliz—. ¡A mí no me gustan! —aclara, agregando—. Además eso está mal... —se sonroja porque sabe que es rico, _dammit._

—Tsk, ¿para qué amenazas entonces? —buena forma de decir que... Se desilusiona un poco, porque pensaba que Perú al menos daría la excusa, _plis, _pero se repone—. Tienes la nariz fría —y es que ya está oscuro, aunque la casona esté refaccionada y tenga luces.

—Porque siempre lo hago para que no te olvides de la tunda —le muerde el cuello.

—Ayyyyy —eso suena más placentero de lo que debería, Chile curva la espalda, y apoya las rodillas en el suelo—. Bestia —y suena algo alegre en la radio tipo «un año más, un año más».

—Mmm, ¿te gusta que sea bestia? Dime —Perú deja el durazno en la mesa sin alejarse de Chile y le lame hasta la barbilla... Es que no se ven desde hace mucho...

—Si te pones bestia ahora no podremos quemar a Bolivia —desvía la pregunta, pero va implícito un sí, pero más rato, cuando ya hayamos festejado. Tiene los ojos cerrados y siente el olor del durazno que tenía Perú antes—. Digo, Ecuador. Eso ya es bastante bestia.

Perú comprendeeeeeeeeee, y le da risa que se equivoque, ahí en su yugular.

—Entonces mientras hay que abrir un vinito, que es temprano —quiere quemar a Ecuador, sinceramente, le da cólera.

—No vi cuáles tienes —Chile se pone a pensar cuál le gustaría—. Ahora mismo un Merlot, rico, rico, dame —se inventa lo que quiere... Y se entusiasma, jodido alcohólico. Aprieta más a Perú con la risa, para que no le haga cosquillas... Y porque es rico abrazar a Perú cuando ríe, ¿problema?

—Tengo argentinos, chilenos, españoles y de Lunahuaná —se queda con una sonrisa por el abrazo. Habla más bajito—. Te voy a hacer probar uno mío, sabe frutado —sí, sus vinos son tan dulces que muchas veces nos preguntamos cuantos kilos de azúcar traen.

—Vinos de niña —sonríe Chile, hasta con los ojos entrecerrados lo hace, y es una lástima que nadie pueda verle ahora—. Seguro los tienes para cuando te viene a ver Argentina —gira el rostro y le pone los labios sobre el cabello, allí junto a la oreja.

—Qué hablas, son tan finos que por eso no se distribuyen así nomás —ya empieza el soberbio. Abre los ojos, medio separándose y la boca de Chile debe bajar un poquito por su oreja... le da un escalofrío—. Me los regala él mismo, pero la verdad es que son los más baratos del mercado. _Argentina, no llores por mííííííííííí._

Flechazo de guerra, chileno herido en el corazón y la economía, _mayday._

—Siempre que te regalo uno dices que ya tienes —Chile se separa y se afirma en el suelo para levantarse. Para que vean la cantidad de vinos que Perú guarda...

¡Retirada, retirada!

—¡Pues claro! Si tengo todas las ediciones del Casillero del Diablo —Perú frunce el ceño, aunque no le comenta que el Gato Negro le crea una reacción alérgica y por eso no toca esas cajas de sangría, confundido—. Aaaaayyy, nooo me digas que te has molestado.

—No me he molestado —gesto con la mano—. Sólo te voy a servir porque como te conozco sé que te va a gustar quedarte sentado. ¡Pero la cena la sirves tú, eh! —se levanta y sacude entero. Y tiene una razón que se excuse así, aunque no lo parezca. Se debe a que Perú seguro sino andaría como el gran anfitrión y Chile se sentiría sobrando. El peruano se relame los labios, medio desilusionado porque se vaya en pleno arrumaco.

—Sorpréndeme entonces, hasta me puedes tapar los ojos y yo descubrir qué vino es —levanta una ceja para verse «seductor».

—¿Serás capaz? —a Chile le gusta la idea, toma un vino de la mesa al azar y lo esconde tras su espalda. Se le escapa una pequeeeeeña sonrisa por el juego—. Ya, cierra los ojos.

Perú cierra los ojos, y no le da tiempo de ver el vino, estaba tan confiado...

—Claro, no seas muy exigente tampoco, ah —porque se imagina más o menos una guerra. Que es lo que se viene, de hecho.

—Usted solito se metió en esto, caballero —Chile descorcha con maestría la botella (y debe ser lo único para lo que la tiene. Cosa de borrachos que abren las botellas en cualquier circunstancia) y le da un tiempo a que se airee mirando a Perú... Toma una copa limpia, pero duda. Podría hacer algo... Atrevido. Latino. Romántico. Y aún así, sirve en la copa.

—Uhhhhh —Perú se aferra mejor a la silla, y sí, se pone nervioso, porque es un buen juego. Oye el descorche de la botella y el corazón se le acelera. Chile se relame... Y le da una probada al vino, porque es uno argentino y le da curiosidad (los que Argentina le regala los regala a su vez, siempre). Le molesta que esté bueno, y se lo acerca a Perú para que le sienta el aroma, primero bajo la nariz, apenas rozándole la piel con la copa.

Perú aspira el olor y mmm... seguro es un Malbec, lleva años conociendo ese olor, ya se acostumbró. Argentina en sus épocas empezó a obsesionarse con esas uvas.

—No vale que me hagas trampas —avisa por si acaso.

—No te hago trampa, ¿cómo, a ver? —gracias, Perú, ahora a Chile se le ocurre abrir otra botella en silencio y decir que sacó de allí el vino—. Abre la boca —baja la copa hacia sus labios.

—Me pregunta todavía cómo, el conchudo, no te conoceré... —dice Perú, con una sonrisa y a la orden abre la boca, con la puntita de la lengua salida.

—No sé de qué me hablas —caradura. Le da de beber con cuidado, para que no se derrame ni se atragante. Al poco endereza la copa, sin quitarla por si necesita/le pide más—. ¿Y es...?

Perú bebe y saborea, haciendo cara de concentración.

—No pensé que ibas a comenzar por él —sonríe felino—, ¿argentino creo...?

—Si te dijera que sí lo es sería trampa —se apresura a intentar confundirlo, quita la copa para que no la pruebe más ahora que sabe que tiene una idea. A Perú, unas lineas de la boca se le han teñido de morado.

—Entonces dame un beso.

—¿Si es o si no es argentino? —Chile mira detrás, hacia la mesa, buscando otro... Lástima que no pueda correr a la cava de la casona ahora mismo.

—Si es argentino —y Chile no le besa.

—¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad?

—Bueno... pero dime si acerté —suspira—. Es un ''Alto Las Hormigas'' —se aventura con la marca.

—No, no, no~ —Chile sonríe maligno, o más bien, travieso, por no ser sincero, a pesar de que Perú le acierta, lo que para Chile no es trampa ya que éste sabe cuáles vinos sacó y dejó sobre la mesa.

—Malcriado —acusa Perú, como si fuera su padre, pero sigue, le gusta el jueguillo.

—No. Te has equivocado —miente, miente—. Tienes que adivinar para pasar al siguiente —se bebe lo que queda en la copa.

—¿Es chileno? Es que... —se revuelve—. No parecen tus uvas.

Chile abre la boca con eso de «tus uvas» para reclamar, pero suena hasta a halago... Lo guarda en el cajón de frases bonitas al fooooondo de su mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Saben a uvas pellizcadas? —haciendo alusión a que Argentina, ya saben, es bueno para conseguir gente guapa que quiera con él.

—Sí, sabe a uvas gauchas... Mendocino creo.

—Pues no lo son —deja la copa vacía sobre la mesa y toma otra botella, la descorcha—. Prueba con otro. Si pierdes dos de tres, el mono se llamará Bolivia —TRAMPOSO DE MIER...

—Será que estás haciendo algo por lo bajo porque no creo que me equivoce —aunque duda—. ¡Así no juega Perú pe! —se queja, porque esa frase hace alusión a que Chile está siendo deshonesto, trucho, y... por eso, si todos fuéramos ''honestos'' como la selección peruana, nadie iría al Mundial.

—No, si de verdad te equivocaste —le mira y rápido esconde la botella, da un paso atrás—. ¡El que hace trampas mirando eres tú! Sólo por eso yo ya debería haber ganado —frunce el ceño.

* * *

><p><em>Que todos sus buenos propósitos de este año se cumplan,<em>

_que sus fandoms prosperen,_

_le desean Tigrilla y Güiña._

_(Aunque vamos algo tarde, solo hagan de cuenta que siguen con la copa champaña en la mano)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on "a celebration is a celebration, doesn't matter the time"._

_—Deberíamos quemar el mono ahora. De hecho, me gustaría cambiarle el nombre._

_._

_—Entonces mientras hay que abrir un vinito, que es temprano._

_._

_—Sorpréndeme entonces, hasta me puedes tapar los ojos y yo descubrir qué vino es. _

_—¿Serás capaz? _

_._

_—¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad?_

_._

_—No, si de verdad te equivocaste. ¡El que hace trampas mirando eres tú! Sólo por eso yo ya debería haber ganado. _

* * *

><p>El niño travieso aprieta los ojos por la acusación.<p>

—¡Mentira! Estoy con los ojos cerrados hace rato —Perú se menea en la silla, todo impaciente

—¡Te vi! Por eso gano la anterior —Chile sonríe más, y llena otra copa limpia (por no mezclar sabores y olores) con el nuevo vino—. Sí, sí vale —sonrisa al verle hacer—, no seas mañoso y quédate quieto, no quiero que botes nada —se le acerca con la copa casi a rebosar (podrán imaginar el por qué) y se lo acerca al rostro.

Perú espera ahí, presiente que sí ha acertado pero... mientras no haya confirmación... eh, bueno, así de tonto puede ser.

—Mentiroso.

—Ya, ya, soy un mentiroso. Pero igual gané la anterior —le deja que huela—. ¿Y? ¿Huele rico, no?

Perú hueleeeee y saca un poco la lengua esta vez para probar antes.

—Me agarras de tonto, éste es chileno definitivamente.

Chile se muerde el labio, podría decir que se equivoca, pero eso sería darle crédito a otro, prefiere guardar silencio. Le gana el orgullo nacional, quién lo diría.

Perú se relame los labios.

—¿Gané?

—Eh... No me has dicho la cepa —que es un SÍ obvio y grande, bonito y no dicho. Le toca los labios con la copa para advertirle y le da de beber. Y Perú bebe gustoso, todo cuanto le da de beber Chile, por lo tanto no puede hablar. Es mucho lo que le da, le llena la boca y Chile deja que le caiga por las comisuras, diferente con el argentino, que le dio lo justo. Ahora, quiere darle la copa completa y que le pida más.

Perú toma tanto que me sorprende que no se haya ahogado.

—Aaaahhhh, qué rico, ¿de qué año es? Es más, veo que es más antiguo que el anterior...

—2002 —se agacha a lamerle el vino de los labios, y si por él fuera, bautizaría a Perú haciéndole chorrear toda la botella encima. Éste suelta un jadeo porque ¡venga ya! Está sensible y con los ojos cerrados es una locura de sensaciones.

—Dame más —pide, ruega, suplica, como lo oiga Chile. Y que le pida, que le pida, si lo que Chile quiere es eso, que se embriague de él y sólo beba de él y no ande tomando cochinos vinos argentinos que a le hacen sentir inseguro.

—¿Quieres más del argentino o del chileno?

—Del chileno —saca la punta de la lengua y Chile camina a la mesa y deja la copa allí, levanta la botella... Y antes de servirle, le mira que esté con los ojos cerrados.

Efectivamente, Perú espera con los ojos cerrados, a pesar que se muere por abrirlos. Es obediente, todo lo que un Christian Grey quisiera como regalo... Así que Chile deja la botella en la mesa, se le acerca y le besa, medio bestia, para quitarse de inmediato por la vergüenza... Vuelve a acercarse porque es «un hombrecito».

Perú apenas logra corresponder a su beso, suelta un «oe... no me dejes así», pero no estira las manos ni hace otro ademán para tocarle, lo que hace que Chile se muerda el labio y se sonroje porque Perú no... No reacciona como lo haría él, ¿comprenden? Parece tener todo el control y como si el beso no fuese nada...

—Dijiste que querías más... No cuánto más.

—Más vino, te dije —frunce el ceño, con sus jugadas tácitas que le besa y no entiende nada pero aún así le gusta—. Pero puedes darme más de lo que se te dé la gana, como lo que acabas de hacer.

Chile se siente ridículo porque le había dado más «chileno»... Retrocede con todo su orgullo a tomar la copa y a darle de beber de nuevo.

—Te acabo de dar más chileno, eso pediste —se excusa mientras hace todo, y se inclina sobre Perú, que estira el cuello cuando le percibe cerca para buscarle a tientas cualquier parte que pueda besar de Chile. Si señoras, como 200 años ya tiene el niño...

—Mmm, dame, dame más de chileno... —besa la mano—, roto.

Chile le lleva la copa en esa mano que besa, porque es toooorpeeee y ya que Perú le rechazó una vez no se arriesga con más. Se le tambalea el vino cuando siente el beso.

—Aún debes descubrir la cepa. Recuerda que voy ganando.

—Cabernet sauvignon —hace el sonido de un beso, para anunciar su victoria.

—Noooooooooo —sí que lo es—, nooooo, ¡hiciste trampa! Recién viste la etiqueta —se bebe lo que queda en la copa, de un sólo trago.

—Tendría que achicar los ojos para leer que es de esa uva, ¡oeeeee! —se ofende por... presbicia _thing_ y no le gusta decir que no lee bien a veces, los ojos, ya saben, muy bonitos y todo, pero...

—Seguro reconociste el envase. ¡Así que gano yo! Y ya son dos de tres, así que el mono se llama Bolivia —sonrisa de ganador, y luego te preguntas por qué todos dicen que eres un tramposo, Chile.

—¿Ah? —hasta le da risa tanta conchudez—. Oe, ¿qué te digo? ¿Inglés?

—¿Perdón? —levanta la barbilla—. No le entiendo a usted, pero traiga el plumón para escribirle el nombre al mono —cara e' ra**.

—Ven y ábreme los ojos, luego hablamos del mono.

—Puedes abrirlos tú sólo —toma distraído la chirimoya de recién y le da un mordisco allí donde Perú le quitó la cáscara.

—Gracias, ah —sarcástico, ahora piensa que está molesto—. Ese mono seguirá llamándose Ecuador —suena «te aviso, te anuncio» de Shakira, él levanta, abriendo los ojos, y caminando hacia Chile.

—Pero, Perú, si gané —le reclama y al ver que se acerca se tensa y se prepara para escapar, porque sabe que ha estado haciendo trampas y que Perú lo sabe.

—¿Qué ganaste, si se puede saber? —le mira fijamente, y cuando llega hasta él observa las botellas abiertas—. Claro, vamos a jugar a verle a Perú la cara de huevón.

Chile da un paso a un lado.

—Tú no querías cambiarle el nombre por las buenas —tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y se le nota en el tono que intenta estar molesto.

—Y por eso me sedujiste como siempre —ojos en blanco mundial—. Hasta casi me empiezo a poner fierro por tu tontería —agarra una botella de vino y toma del pico. Luego camina hacia adentro, tiene una sorpresita por si no saben, el anfitrión.

—¿Perú? —pocos segundos después el otro le sigue, abrazándose porque tiene frío y no digamos que Chile tiene mucha grasa en el cuerpo—. ¿Te enojaste? Si querís lo dejamos en Ecuador... Si era en broma.

No le contesta y sale, con los bolsillos más cargados.

—No, que va ser, estoy contentísimo.

—¿Entonces me dejas ponerle Bolivia? —insiste y le sonríe porque ha sido por joder esa última, aun abrazándose y comiendo de la chirimoya.

—No, te vas a la mierda —le mira serio porque es su hermano de todas formas, pero no está molesto, sólo actúa. A Chile se le va la felicidad de golpe.

—Ni que fuera tan importante el nombre —le devuelve y le mira un segundo, herido, antes de irse a buscar su maleta, temblando.

—¿A dónde vas? —levanta las cejas, eso sí es sorpresa, y le sigue.

—A la mierda —que es a dónde le ha mandado. Realmente va a su cuarto para desaparecer un rato, no es que vaya a irse de la casa por algo así.

—Estaba bromeando —hace un gesto con la mano para que disperse la idea y se sienta a su costado, a verle comer—. Qué rapidito te piensas ir cuando tienes la oportunidad—comenta sin mala saña. Chile le mira... Y ya que están allí, aprovecha de sacar un chaleco para ponerse.

—No me pensaba ir —le extiende la chirimoya para que se la sostenga—. Sólo quería evitar... —«tu ira»—, una pelea.

Los papeles siguen allí en su velador. Perú sostiene la fruta y le mira hacer.

—Sí, sonó huevón —admite, un poco incómodo porque, bueno, Chile es de las personas que se toma enserio sus palabras tal cual y no se ríe de la expresión como haría Ecuador, o le contesta algo parecido, en la misma línea, como le pasaría con Argentina, o le daría un codazo como pasaría con Colombia, o le zamparía un golpe como Bolivia—. Ya no te vuelvo a decir.

—Te traje un regalo que te hizo Arica —se pone el chaleco, con movimientos bruscos, apurado por el frío—. No sé por qué a mí no me regaló nada —levanta las cejas. Va hacia su maleta y saca de entre todo un cuadro pequeño, de colores tierra, tipo óleo sobre tela, y se lo extiende.

Perú traga saliva por la sorpresa y le recibe el regalo sin contestar, observando el óleo.

—Que linda mi chiquita —sonríe booobo.

—Pierde el tiempo en tonteras.

—Es porque tú eres medio raro, no se sabe cuándo hacerte regalos —rueda los ojos.

—Prefiero que aumente sus producciones a que pierda el tiempo con regalos —mentira, se muere porque las niñas estén aquí ahora mismo—. Cuenta por regalo mío también —sonríe un poquito. Perú se relame los labios y deja el cuadro en la mesa, para jalar con el zapato la pata de la silla de Chile y acomodárselo de frente.

—Yo también te quiero mucho.

Chile sonríe un poquito, sentado en esa silla que es de estas bonitas, antiguas, de madera milenaria.

—No he dicho que te quiera —le sonríe amplio sin darse cuenta. Le sonríen hasta los ojos—. Pero si me quieres —se encoge de hombros, acomodándose porque el movimiento le hizo deslizar—, puta... Me veré en la obligación de corresponderte.

A Perú se le ha acelerado el corazón con sus gestos, los ha captado muy bien.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? —es tonto y no sabe.

—No sé po... Quizá queriéndote también po —estos parecen rodeos de adolescente. El chaleco ayuda mucho, le calienta el cuerpo y eso le hace sentir mejor. Desliza su mano por su pierna hacia su rodilla, más cerca de Perú.

Perú se la toma, porque están cerca, más o menos se inclina y le mira a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para abrazarle.

—Me muero porque me quieras —susurra bajiiiiitooooo, lo crean o no a Perú le gusta el romanticismo.

—Me muero de frío así que cállate y abrázame, y, en lo posible, tráete la radio y la champaña y el mono para recibir el año tapados con el cubrecama.

Se ríe y le abraza, hundiendo su cabeza en el estómago de Chile. Cierra los ojos... tranquilo hasta que empieza a medio morderle sin hacerlo fuerte.

—Ay, me da flojera, ¡necesito que me motiven! —exclama alejándoseee.

—Oye... —le dice Chile cuando le siente, y con lo siguiente, menea la cabeza negando—. Ya... echémonos en la cama y regaloneémos —dice tan... Como sugiriendo una tontería. Pero es SU tontería y no mira a Perú directamente, sino las manos de ambos. Perú sube la cabeza, acerca más la silla hasta que choque la contraria y asciende la mano hasta el cabello de Chile y entierra sus dedos ahí.

—Pero, nos vamos a olvidar de los cuetes ¿o veremos los cuetes desde la ventana? Y...

Y estarán echados con música muy tranquilos, sí, Perú, nada de música alta, ni tragos, ni servirle comida a todos los invitados, ni enterarse del chisme que Colombia extiende entre todos.

—Un poco de frío no me matará —acepta Chile, pero no va a decir que es por los fuegos artificiales—. Pero quememos el mono ahora, para salir con tiempo —no le ha soltado la mano. En la radio dicen que falta una hora para la medianoche.

—Estás frío —se da cuenta Perú, recordando sus manos entrelazadas, las sube y le chupa los nudilllos. Su boca está caliente al menos. A Chile le gusta, le calienta EL CORAZÓN el que Perú haga cosas así.

—Me estás babeando —le hace la observación en exactamente el mismo tono que le ha hablado Perú, como parodiándolo—. Ahora digamos algo que no sea obvio.

Entrecierra los ojos, contemplándolo fijamente y ahora delinea sus nudillos con la lengua por un segundo.

—Bueno... que me gusta quedarme tiempazo viendo tus cicatrices, lamiéndolas o hasta me dan ganas de poner dulce encima —chupada a un nudillo—. Ese dulce de la crema volteada.

A Chile le da un escalofrío, que nada tiene que ver con que esté helado. Traga saliva.

—Cresta... Me toca —dice para sí porque Perú le ha puesto las palabras en su contra—. Eh... —no sabe qué decir que no sea cursi. Y poco a poco sus nudillos no se hacen suficiente, Perú le va besando el dorso de la mano, hasta abrírsela y lamerle adentro, en la palma junto con todas las líneas que surcan ahí.

—¿Mmm? Te toca, no te he oído —cierra los ojos de cuando en cuando para disfrutarle mejor.

—¿Algo obvio? Tengo un montón de cosas obvias —no puede dejar de mirarle—. Como que tus líneas de Nazca necesitan un retoque.

—No pues... ¿tengo que decirte algo más para que aflojes? Quiero un secreto —va a subir, ya le ha dejado babeada la mano, sube por sus venas y las delinea con la punta de la lengua. No sé qué le pasa, pero ésta es obsesión de bestia—. Me gusta también cuando te me pones rebelde —si le dejan le va a lamer todo el brazo.

Creo que Chile quiere que lo lama porque lo estira, para que se le haga más fácil correr la manga del chaleco.

—Dios mío... —se le ponen los pelos de punta... Y se sienta, no en la silla, sino en la cama, dejándose caer de golpe—. ¿Un secreto? Je... Que me pones los pelos de punta cuando te pones así —sonrisilla.

Entonces Perú se le sienta encima, cuando Chile se echa en la cama, estirando el brazo para seguir lamiendo, le muerde suave cuando llega al codo.

—Anda, ¿te molesto? —porque esa expresión generalmente es para denotar molestia. Le mira sin alejar su rostro del brazo.

—Para nada. No te tengo miedo —tan seguro, pero en una de esas la lengua de Perú le toca en piel sensible (allí, en el antebrazo, cerca del codo)—. Eh... Allí no.

Perú se queda confuso por esa declaración... que le diga del miedo, ¿tan salvaje se ve? Le crece el pecho y con una sonrisa maliciosa, OH SI, NO VAYAN A CREER QUE SÓLO SONRÍE PARA SERVIR LA COMIDA, le chupetea ahí, donde nota los vellos levantaditos. Y ejem...

—Ya, no me desvíes el tema —se medio frota sin querer con la entrepierna del flaco.

—Ya, si no te lo desvío —risitas nerviosas—, te dije que allí ¡no! —intenta abrazarle para mantenerlo quieto—. ¡No podemos ahora! —más risitas de los nervios, le duelen las mejillas por sonreír. A sus músculos faciales les falta práctica parece.

El otro se ríe y le muerde. Luego sus manos le buscan para hacerle cosquillas. «Que guapo te ves sonriendo, te queda tan bien», sí que lo piensa.

—Entonces te voy a torturar hasta que me digas.

—Eso suena —más risas—, horrible —le mete la nariz helada en el cuello, y acalla sus risas, sabieeeeendooooo lo que ambos quieren... Y queriendo atrasarlo hasta las doce, o hasta poco antes, por un tema de romanticismo, o cursilería, si prefieren.

Perú se sigue riendo más bajo hasta sentir en su cuello el calor de Chile, las manos ya no dan tantos pinchazos a zonas cosquilludas, van quedando por ahí flojas.

—¿Horrible? Qué te imaginarás tú... —refiriéndose a la tortura, porque lo imagina más suave.

—... —Chile no le contesta de inmediato, dejando de reír lentamente, y resintiendo los piquetes en sus costillas, que le duele la guata por reír. Su nariz se calienta al contacto de la piel de Perú—. Cosas feas. Cosas malas —le dice, y se le nota el cambio en la voz, la falta de la sonrisa. Le abraza más fuerte, así que Perú le besa el cuello, cerrando los ojos.

—Olvídate, haremos otra cosa mejor.

—¿Qué tan mejor? Eso dígalo después de ver los resultados, oiga, no peque de tenerse tanta fe —le mete las manos frías y pegajosas bajo la ropa, tocándole el estómago, haciéndole estremecer, y algo entre los muslos de Perú le da un tirón a éste, es que...

—Me gustan las previas contigo —susurra a su oído y le chupa ahí, alrededor—. Así que ése será el tema de hoy.

—Conchalevale... —la chupada no se la esperaba Chile, le deja las manos allí, calentándoselas—. Empiece usted. Y no olvide sus propósitos de año nuevo —¡me suena a blasfemia!

—Te toca a ti, tramposo —Perú se aleja para verlo a los ojos y que vea que va enserio, ahí sentado con sus manos bajo el polo.

—Ya, ya, pero no me retes —es que Perú tiene ese poder sobre él, por haber sido su antiguo «al mando» que podía regañarlo—. Me gusta cuando te haces el jaguar —le mira con toda la seriedad que puede, pero la punta de la nariz... Ayayay, sonrojada. Y los ojitos brillosos.

Al peruano también le cruza un brillo por la mirada, pero sigue serio, aunque no denso. Con esa carita no se le toma en serio.

—Demuéstrame.

—Nonono, caballero, ahora le toca a usté —le pincha en el ombligo, profundo—, decirme un secreto. Y sus intenciones para el 2015 —súper seguro. Perú retrocede encima de Chile con esas palabras—. ¿A dónde vas? —o sea, pero qué te pasa estábamos en eso POBRE DE TI QUE TE VAYAS AHORA, TENGO ALGO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS QUE SE MUERE POR CONOCERTE.

—A preparar la cena.

—No puedes ahora —Chile aprieta las piernas y se lleva las manos allí, cualquiera diría que para calentarlas, pero no, para acomodar ejem ejem disimuladamente.

—¿Por qué no? —se hace el tonto, debo decir que se le ha bajado la calentura por ver el poco interés de Chile y digamos que su orgullo... Llega a bajarse de la cama y a acomodarse la ropa.

Chile estaba muy interesado... Sólo que no es tan obvio al parecer, ¿le gustarán las previas tipo «hacerse desear»? Gente... Ayuda con este niño.

—Porque me dejas a la mitad y ni siquiera me besaste en la boca —Chile frunce el ceño.

—¿Por eso? —de verdad, con un rollo mental.

—Perúúúúú —le mira urgido—. ¿Tú no? —y así es como le destrozan la autoestima y se encierra. Piensa en el montón de hojas que quiere quemar junto al mono y eso le sienta peor. Porque son los borradores de los correos y los argumentos chilenos para el caso de La Haya, con las correcciones de su puño y letra.

—Yo sí —se queda ahí parado, inseguro, sin saber si acercarse o no.

—¿Y entonces por qué chucha no estás aquí? —muy romántico, muy romántico. Estira la mano pidiéndole la suya—. Después cenamos.

Perú sonríe y le toma la mano, acercándose completamente, baja el cuello para besarle, ya que Chile está sentado y Perú no se alejó demasiado. Aquel se inclina hacia atrás, tirando de Perú para que se le recueste encima, deja caer la cabeza para que tenga acceso al cuello, cerrando los ojos. Y ahora ambos tienen muy en claro lo que quieren, ¿no?

Y así, Perú, después de besar cada milímetro posible del cuerpo de Chile y prometerle muchas cosas en explosiones de amor, se muere a su lado, todo sudoroso y medio ahogándose porque digamos que Lima anda demasiado gris y contaminada y los años... ya no le hacen tan vigoroso como antes.

Se escuchan petardos afuera... Y Chile se le aproxima, como una gusanito, y se apega en tooooodo su largo a él.

—Veo luces de colores... —no sabe si hay una ventana allí que justo, con mucha suerte, da a la pirotecnia, o si es él... Le pone una mano a Perú en la cadera. Éste le calla con un beso en la boca antes que nada, ya que Chile le remarcó expresamente el hecho que no se los da.

* * *

><p><em>Ya es medianoche, ya es medianoche y no se quieren dar cuenta.<em>

_Un review no nos mata, hace a Chile más romántico (no) y Perú menos bestia (sic)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on "a celebration is a celebration, doesn't matter the time"._

_—¿Quieres más del argentino o del chileno?_

_._

_—A la mierda._

_._

_—Estás frío _

_._

_—Te toca a ti, tramposo_

_._

_—Veo luces de colores... _

* * *

><p>—Mmm —Chile le sigue el beso, pero se detiene a la mitad porque de verdad necesita reponerse. Se le echa más encima, como si fuera una manta—. ¿Qué hora crees que es? —jadeante.<p>

Perú le mira como si fuera un diamante espectacular y entrecierra los ojos cuando se separa, cansadito igual.

—No sé —deslumbrante respuesta—. Putamadre... no me digas que ya son...—abre los ojos grande y empieza a entrarle hiperactividad al cuerpo.

—Puta... Yo quería comer las uvas —se lamenta Chile... Acurrucándose, y acomodando la cabeza para dormir usando el pecho de Perú como almohada, bonita la cosa—. Bueno... El próximo año.

—¡No! ¡Qué próximo año oe! —empieza a pararse para traer las uvas.

—Nooooo —le abraza y están LOS DOS mojados, no sé cómo no se resbala—. ¿No sabes que te pasas el resto del año haciendo lo que haces en las primeras horas? —suena a profesor.

Perú se sonroja levemente porque él si se remueve entre sus brazos y... resbalaaaaan.

—A la mierda entonces —los tapa otra vez con las sábanas porque Perú es un fácil, le cruza la pierna encima—. Si es así me quedo pegadito a ti y así todo el año nos hacemos cariño.

—Además... —le ayuda con las sábanas, y toma la almohada que esté más cerca para tirarla contra la cabecera—. Ecuador me cae bien. Sonrisa a Perú de «¡ja! No te esperabas ésa».

—Demasiado bien —le mira con cara de culo por ese comentario sobre Ecuador.

—Si se llamara Bolivia... —se apoya mejor en él, le dirige esa mirada que todos odian porque es de cuando Chile se cree superior, esa de «soy superior y te gaaanooo»—, los dos lo quemaríamos sin problemas.

—Y yo te hago caso —sí, a él también le hierve la sangre con esa mirada pero no deshace el contacto, hasta lo abraza con sus piernas mientras el otro sigue con su mirada odiada—. Además, hubiéramos podido ponerle no sé... Pinochet —se encoge de hombros.

—Fujimori —se le une Chile, y está más despierto que recién, aproxima el rostro para hablarle de cerquita a sus labios. ¿Quitarle esa sonrisa burlona de superioridad? Hasta yo quiero hacerlo, pero haciéndole besar mis pies.

—De ehhh... —le da un besito—. Ese se quema todos los años, otro. Uno gringo entonces.

—Tsk, no acabamos nunca. Monroe —levanta las cejas.

—Menos de Kennedy, ese tipo me caía bien —hasta tiene un parque LINDO, repleto de gatos, en Lima con ese apellido (ojos en blanco latinoamericano).

—Los gringos son buenos para vender la pomada... Difícil odiarlos cuando los conoces —le quita un mechón pegado a la frente. Se siente tan tranquilo, realmente descansando. Perú le quita el cansancio acumulado en el trabajo. En especial el de este año, tan pesado con las reformas.

Perú lo contempla y sonríe, esas sonrisas de sonreír por sonreír y porque estás cómodo.

—Escucha mi corazón —le pide, porque le retumba hasta en los oídos.

—Lo siento —le sonríe orgulloso—, en mi mano —pero de todos modos calma el cuerpo para que el peso lo reciba todo Perú. Y se lo siente mejor—. Podría quedarme dormido al fin.

—Nooooo —el IMBÉCIL levanta la cadera para golpear medio suave y que no cierre los ojos—. Oye, pucha, en serio quería quemarlo...—se queja—. Igual lo podemos quemar, vamos a la playa más tarde —soluciona y sí, tiene casa ahí también.

—Pero si he dormido como las pelotas todos estos meses —le reclama, Y NO LO DICE POR PERRO es porque su cuerpo echa en falta a Perú, como que le falta al lado una fuente de calor o algo. Chile tiene un par de teorías supernaturales para explicar el fenómeno. Le escucha la propuesta—. ¿No será mucho problema llevarlo? —no tiene ni idea de dónde está el celular para consultar la hora—. Hagamos algo. Si son más de las dos, nos dormimos. Si son menos... Hacemos como que son las doce —propone.

—¿Por qué has dormido mal? —se extraña.

—Las reformas traen problemas... Cesantía, las empresas no se arriesgan porque no sabe lo que se viene —contiene el aire, se restriega un ojo—, descontento... Nunca puedo contentarlos a todos —suena metódico, como si no tuviera solución—. Si pudiera quemar todo eso sería feliz.

En resumen: Sólo motivos laborales, cuantificables, «que valen la pena». Razones por las que nadie se burlaría de él por ser «débil». Le hace falta Perú para darle apoyo y como no está, todo le cansa, no duerme bien, le echa de menos... Pero eso es ridículo, al menos a su ver, porque él ya es un «adulto responsable».

—Cuando el pueblo quiere revolucionar es un dolor de cabeza —suspiiira el peruano y le da un besito en el ojo. Pero Perú tampoco habla de sus VERGÜENZAS políticas, sociales y económicas.

—Mmm... —siente que no es toda la respuesta, pero prefiere dejarlo así... Se incorpora suavemente—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Al cielo?

—A quemar el mono —se pasa la mano por la nariz—. Tú querías. Y mañana es feriado, así que... Qué tanta weá si nos dormimos tarde.

—Es que... —comienza Perú, medio nerviosito, bajando su mano a la… EJEM, entre sus cuerpos para limpiarles—. Ya no tengo tantas ganas de pararme, la firme —confiesa, agotado sinceramente porque reponerse significa descansar una hora más, bañarse, cambiarse y comer, pero sólo puede respirar con normalidad.

—¿Mmm? Si tienes sucio... —se sonroja, mira hacia una esquina—, bueno, yo también tengo que lavarme. No quiero... —hace el gesto de caminar con los dedos—, ir ensuciando —se pone más rojo hacia el final, con la voz cada vez más aguda.

—Oye, te toco y ya estás —se sorprende.

—¡No me has tocado! —se defiende y se lleva las manos allí mismo.

Perú cierra su mano alrededor de... ahí, observándole atento.

—Sí, mira te estoy sobando —y... lo hace, no cabe duda. A Chile se le eriza todo.

—¡No! ¡Aún...! —cierra los ojos porque tiene un poquito sensible y llega a doler. Perú jadea a propósito, algo en la onda sensual.

—¿Aún...? —mueve la mano, esperando lo que todos esperan de Chile.

—Aúntengosensible —se echa para atrás y ríe nervioso porque está en desventaja... Lamenta no haberle quitado la mano cuando aún tenía la oportunidad, tonto de él por pensar que le estaba quitando la suciedad seca.

—A mí creo que ya... —cierra los ojos, y se coge la suya propia y las.. dos.. ejem... se soban, parece un _seme_ en potencia de esos mangas que da Japón de cortesía—. Oe no le habrás puesto algo al vino ¿no...? —pregunta inseguro.

—¡Nada! —le da un manotazo (débil) y, de rodillas... Le apoya la frente en el pecho—. Lento... Fuerte me duele —CONCHASUMADRE pasamos al _rating_ M. Perú se relame los labios porque ha empezado a salivar de más. Baja a la velocidad porque a él tambien empieza a dolerle mientras... sube.

—Aaahhh, bendito tu veneno, mi amooor.

Chile se ríe.

—Suenas a telenovela —le toma su mano para guiarle los movimientos... Y lleva la otra al asunto de Perú, ¿les damos dos minutos...?

Petardos variados anuncian la buena nueva y luego del... quilombo. Perú no sabe lo que son sus piernas o sus brazos o su cerebro ya que estamos, porque si antes estaba cansado ahora está GELATINA. El celular vibra en llamadas y mensajes. Hasta España se ha acordado de él... El de Chile vibra menos, no queremos decir lo triste que es eso.

—Te juro que ahora... Sí lo quemamos —dice una masa pseudo humana hecha ovillo. Todas las sábanas acabaron en el suelo porque le distraían y ya hacía bastante calor.

—No seas forajido —se ríe Perú, o eso trata, buscando abrazarse más. Los ojos se le cierran. Le besa el cabello, como caricia, la oreja, lo que sea que se topen sus labios.

—Tengo aún energías, eh, es que te estás poniendo viejo... —y lo de recién, ¿te ha parecido muy de jovencitos, eh? Esas caricias lánguidas de pareja que tiene toda la eternidad. Suelta un mmm contento con los besos—. Podría... Chuta, no he llamado a nadie —nota, con parsimonia, y le pasa la mano suaaave por la cadera. Los brazos de Perú se aferran mejor a su cuello una vez terminado de acomodarse.

—Tsss... Viejo me dice, oye, soy un jovencito —sonríe. Tratando de ignorar el «chuta»' en su mente porque se tardará unos doscientos años más en acostumbrarse a que Chile usa la misma palabra que Ecuador...

—Oiga, jovencito, ¿y usted no me traería las uvas para comerlas, que me dio sed con tanto deporte? —le pica, sacando provecho.

—Pero eso te quería traer desde hace rato y no me dejabas —medio reclama Perú, bostezando y haciendo amago de pararse, mientras se estira buscando las pantuflas.

—Y unas chirimoyas también —pone los brazos detrás de la cabeza, súper servido.

—Ah, ya te pones todo pachá —suelta con gracia aunque de la nada, vale, si siempre haces ese tipo de cosas para engreírle. Busca su boxer amarillo, por ahí en esa ruma de... telas, lo encuentra hecho un nudo con las sábanas y le da un beso en la axila a Chile, iuuuggghhh, pero éste baja rápido los brazos para protegerse.

—¡Rápido vas, rápido vuelves! —le apremia, feliz—. ¡Y trae el vino también!

—Ya —le manda un beso volado, porque están re amorosos, viteh. A los diez minutos vuelve con pocillos de uvas, duraznos, peras y chirimoya en pedacitos con el vino y una botellita de gaseosa helada en la bandeja.

Chile, que se siente ocioso a los pocos segundos de desaparecer Perú, recoge las sábanas y estira sobre la cama el cubrecama, que es lo más limpio. Recoge la ropa de ambos y la deja más o menos doblada sobre una de las sillas. Se pone sus bóxers por no estar tan indecente.

—Oye, pan con pavo, ayúdame pe —es que la bandeja está repleta y hasta alcanzó para dos copas repletas de vino.

—Prefiero verte hacerlo sólo —sentado taaaaan tranquilo, se cruza de brazos... Le falta la cámara para ser totalmente feliz—. Te queda bonito el papel de anfitrión... Actual —no a la antigua en que sólo mandaba a las sirvientas.

—Qué mañoso eres —le acusa, porque está casi desnudo y blabla, el pudor, la cosa es que busca donde dejar la bandeja sin que sea en la cama—. Si lo dejo acá se va a hacer un desastre, el vino se va caer y vas a comer como chanchito —busca con la mirada una mesa, encuentra una en la esquina—. Pásame ésa, por fa. Que tiene rueditas —pide, los ojitos le brillan, la música se torna triste y Austria toca el violín—- O al menos sácame las copas... —se muerde el labio y niega—. No, mejor lo hago yo.

Perú se ARRIESGA y baja un brazo para apoyar la bandeja, en el antebrazo... _u know what I mean_ y le estira una copa. ¡Todo tiembla, rápido, salgan de sus casas!

Chile se apresura a tomar la otra copa y algún cuenco, uno que se vea grande y pesado, como reacción automática... Pero le deja con la otra mano estirada. Más preocupado de ayudarle que de recibirle.

—La mesa, la mesa —repite lo que Perú le había dicho y que él había ignorado por incordiarle, ahora sí preocupado.

—No, deja, ya lo hago yo, todo lo puedo hacer —habrán escuchado esta famosa frase en sus casas, sobre todo que viene de mamá. Aun así sea imposible, el peruano va a seguir siendo el anfitrión. Así que como no le toma la copa busca dejarla en la mesa de noche, se estira para ello. Luego camina hacia la mesa de rueditas, sonríe porque le ve preocuparse—. Flaquito, échate que yo te sirvo, eres mi invitado —ordena, dándole una mirada fugaz.

—Todo lo puedo, todo lo puedo —lo imita burlándose, pero se devuelve a la cama para obedecer, le suena el estómago... Se recuesta, con la copa suya en la mano y el cuenco con... Peras, sobre su estómago. Le mira como mira un puma a su presa, ¡pero es por la comida, eh!

—Listo —Perú deja la bandejita y jala la mesa hasta el otro lado de la cama y se sienta, suelta un suspiro de cansancio y cierra los ojos—. ¿Qué tal está? Es un año nuevo tan... —humano.

—Tranquilo —le extiende la pera PARA QUE SE LA DÉ DE COMER YO LE PEGO—. Podríamos haber ido a la fiesta del rucio —dice, obviamente ya muy tarde. En algún lugar de Argentina, Uruguay baila con un vaso con licor (a saber qué)... Tiene la corbata ya medio deshecha, con el cabello lleno de challa, papelitos de colores, en el suelo se ven serpentinas.

Chile le mira como esperando que Perú le diga que se arrepiente, que no valió la pena. Éste acomoda unas almohadas atrás en su espalda y se recuesta mejor en la cama, toma la pera y sonríe mostrando los dientes. Con el dedo índice hace el gesto de «ven más acá»

—Ufff no, ah. Mil veces prefiero estar calentito contigo —aunque si echa la mente a volar, quizás le contesta que sí, hubiera sido mejor por el trago, la música, diversión con los demás—. Es chévere estar con ellos, no te lo voy a negar, pero... —hace un gesto de inconformidad.

Argentina lo más seguro es que esté conversando con Brasil (ojos en blanco mundial), o más bien PUTEANDO a Brasil por ignorarle cuando le habla de como va a crecer el turismo este año y... ¡si hasta le está dando la espalda el maldito brazuca!

Chile se acerca a Perú más inocentemente de lo que puedan pensar, queriendo la comida.

—La verdad iría contigo... Pero es peligroso por —hace el gesto de beber, y todos podemos imaginar por la mirada que le echa a Perú que existía la posibilidad de haber terminado con los pantalones abajo sobre el sofá...—. Y te... —no le mira, duda—, extrañaba... Más o menos. Quería verte... Eh... A ti, ¿cachai?

Colombia lleva un bueeen rato meneando las caderas para Paraguay, golpeándole con ellas suavemente para invitarle.

Perú le da una mordida suculenta a la pera, observando a Chile entretenido, y bueno, es que todas las frutas que agarra son de agua y pues... chorrea, como siempre. Unas gotitas. Está super dulce. Hace amago de abrazarle para comer los dos.

—El trago siempre es un peligro, pero mientras los cuetes estén lejos, no habría problemas —una vez hicieron una ronda de cuetes con no recuerda quien al centro, borrachos. Se aprovechan de que son inmortales—. Yo también quería verte.

En la fiesta, Paraguay sonrojadito trata de seguirle el paso a la colombiana.

—¡Colo!

—No lo decía en ese sentido —Chile se deja abrazar, con cuidado, apoyando la espalda en el torso de Perú y sonríe porque le da risa recordar, en retrospectiva, el accidente con Bolivia y los cohetes. No lo dice o podríamos lincharle—, oye... Era para mí, para que me la cortaras.

Bolivia, por cierto, está comiendo frutos secos, junto a los parlantes, conversando con alguien, descansando para luego volver a bailar... Alguien le ha dado un porro así que se imaginarán por qué está sentado donde el parlante hace retumbar todo. Uruguay llegando a una fiesta es casi un «¡porros para todos!».

—Cómela pe —le muestra la pera. Chile la muerde, y cooorreee el jugo por su pera... Por su mentón. Se relaja contra el cuerpo de Perú porque está dulce y fresca.

—Podría —empieza con la boca llena—, vivir así siempre.

Venezuela esta bebiendo y chismoseando sobre Colombia, mírala como baila ésta, que se baje el vestido, ¿esas son tetas o rollos?

Perú le da un beso a Chile en la mejilla, estirando el cuello para lograr su cometido.

—Todas me dicen lo mismo.

—¿Todas quienes? —no le cree ni una—. ¿Las viejitas que te encuentras en misa? —le faltó poner monjas, para joderlo más.

—Oeee... —se ríe y le chupa la oreja—. Pero si ellas están buenas, siguen dando la hora —le sigue y se ríe más, beso por ahí—. Te quiero mucho.

Ecuador está en un rincón de la fiesta, bebiendo y mirando cómo la gente es feliz, echando en falta a esas dos personas ausentes...

—Y yo a ti —aleluya—, pero pobre de ti, cholo conchatumadre, que me engañís con una vieja octogenaria. O es una mina rica, o nada.

—Si te contara... Me pasan unas vainas más raras, te juro —es que de la nada tiene a las chicas en bandeja sin hacer mucho y no porque sea un príncipe, precisamente... ya saben—. Billetera mata galán.

—¿Te corren mano las viejas? —porque sigue pensando que son las señoras de misa. No tiene en cuenta el poto de Perú y las ganas de apretarlo que dan en la calle.

—Bueno... las maduritas, no más de cuarenta o cincuenta —se sonroja, baja sus manos a la cadera de Chile para dejarlas descansando ahí—. A ti ni te pregunto porque es obvio.

—¡Cuarenta! —ojos grandes—. Oye, ¿pero es que te ven cara de qué? ¿Son de las que por tener plata andan con cabros chicos? Nooo, nooo —y va a gritarle a la próxima mujer que se acerque a Perú.

—Sí, pero en la vida humana ellas le dan plata a los mocosos... —se revuelve y se oye el ruido de la mandíbula de Chile contra la colcha—. Ya, oye, cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres quemarlo o no? Hasta ya me conseguí la banderita de Ecuador — le besa la espalda aprovechando que cayó al colchón.

Chile se endereza al sentirle, arquea la espalda.

—Bueno, pero ahora que estás conmigo no tendrás que buscarte de ésas —cierra los ojos—. Con bandera sería dolo.

* * *

><p><em>¿No es agradable flojear hasta el punto en que no sabes ni en que universohora/día vives?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on "a celebration is a celebration, doesn't matter the time"._

_—Nooooo. ¿No sabes que te pasas el resto del año haciendo lo que haces en las primeras horas? _

_._

_—Escucha mi corazón. _

_._

_—Te juro que ahora... Sí lo quemamos. _

_._

_—Si te contara... Me pasan unas vainas más raras, te juro. Billetera mata galán._

_._

_—Bueno, pero ahora que estás conmigo no tendrás que buscarte de ésas. Con bandera sería dolo._

* * *

><p>Perú le lame los huesitos de la columna, muy entretenido, recreándose ahí.<p>

—Quién sabe si ellas me buscan a mí... —picotea.

—Mmm... —no le ve lo raro, Perú es «joven», pero tiene los conocimientos de un hombre bien educado... Porque bueno, lo es—. Ya, ya... Te creo —zanja el tema porque tampoco es sexy imaginarse a Perú con una MILF.

—Cuéntame ahora, a quién te tiras tú.

—A ti. Cómo que a quién me tiro. Qué clase de pregunta es ésa —como hablándole a un imbécil, a la defensiva de inmediato. Y Perú se encoge de hombros, como si hablasen del clima, ya que no es la primera vez que lo conversan y... SABE como es la personalidad de Chile, en materia de infidelidades.

—No sería una novedad, y yo ya lo asimilé, por si acaso.

—Qué tan mala imagen tendrás de mí que te imaginas que te engaño —todo ofendido—, aweonao —dice más bajo, pero no le mira en ningún momento.

—No me mientas —se ríe nervioso, porque, aunque parezca ridículo, esas negaciones le dan una pizca de esperanza fugaz.

—No te miento —insiste Chile, suspira: No es eso lo que quiere en Año Nuevo—. Te juro, por lo que más quieras, que no lo hago —nooo, y los agarrones con tu secretaria no son nada—. De verdad —le intenta sonreír, ahora sí mirándole.

Perú se relame los labios y asiente.

—Igual queda en ti lo que haces, a mí qué me importa —la contradicción hecha nación. Tiene una idea para cambiar la tónica...—. Quiero bañarme —levanta las cejas, en modo sugerente—. Pero en la piscina.

—¿A esta hora? Pero déjame comer antes —estira la mano para atraer la copa de vino, bebe, laaargooo.

—Ya —recuesta la cabeza en las almohadas y le mira desde ahí el perfil—. Quién fuera vino...

Chile se atraganta de la risa al escuchar el piropo, medio se ríe, medio tose, medio SE AHOGA.

—Oe, oe tranquilo —Perú le palmea la espalda a mitad de unas carcajadas porque se le pegan las risas. El vino se tambalea peligrosamente.

—Es que —risas, le duele el pecho, pero no puede parar—, te salió tan natural —le pasa el vino o harán un desastre, le lagrimean los ojos—. ¡Ahhh! Tengo... Tengo vino en la nariz.

Perú se queda sonriendo y le pasa toda la mano por la cara para limpiarle, sin dejar de palmearle.

—Son huevadas, son huevadas —porque no le hace tanta gracia quedar mal.

—Ahhh... —se queja igual, con voz de congestionado—, y no dajiste sedvilletas —va sacando los cuencos de la bandeja, buscando debajo y detrás de ellos. Los va dejando sobre la cama, quejándose igual cuando le limpia la cara.

—Ay, se me olvidó —SIEMPRE se le olvidan las servilletas. Le tapa los ojos con una mano y con la otra jala un racimo de uvas.

—Déjame sonadme pdimedo —hace amago de quitarle la mano, sin llegar a hacerlo..., y en eso Perú trata de tumbarle con la mano encima de sus ojos, exclamando un «nooo».

—Oye, qué gusto me va a agarrar de quedarme en la cama —comenta—. ¿Y si nos quedamos hasta el 2016 acá...?

—Éjale —lucha porque no le bote, pero sonríe de medio lado, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y el cambio de presión le destapa la nariz—. Sería rico... Echados en la cama, viendo tele.

—Hasta que nos llamen y nos saquen... —se lamenta, y sigue en su intento dándole piquitos entre cada tira y jala—. Al menos intentémoslo por una semana —esas promesas que saben que son imposiiiiibleeeees.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? —le dice entre piquitos, recibiéndolos tan normalmente. Parece que el no ver le facilita las cosas—. Que pasaríamos hasta julio juntos.

—¿Julio? ¿Por qué hasta julio? —no, no capta. Cuando lo tumba le da besos más largos.

—Porque la semana tiene siete días —le expone el cuello—. Me pasaría el primero comiendo, el segundo, durmiendo... —empieza a contar... Y cómo Perú no le va a besar el cuello, si es su parte favorita del cuerpo de Chile, hasta le haría un tatuaje con la punta de la lengua.

—Estamos a diciembre —sigue obtuso—. ¿Y cuándo se nos acabe la comida? Iré al grifo...

—Sé que estamos a diciembre —frunce el ceño, no por molestia, sino porque el comentario no viene al caso—. Pero en enero hay buena fruta y en febrero dan ganas de dormir por el calor.

—Ah, ya te manyé —le chupetea el cuello, se aleja—. Pero hará frío... así que será mejor una semanita más, como hasta noviembre que recién calienta otra vez.

«Una semanita como hasta noviembre» bueno, el horario de las naciones es diferente al nuestro, como el de Cristo.

—Eso sería media semana —lento, con los ojos cerrados y el aliento que se le atrapa en la garganta... Sigue teniendo hambre, pero no quiere dejar el lugar en el que está—. Oye... Babas...

—Dime —le da unos cuantos besos más, por la nuez y apoya la barbilla cerca del esternón de Chile para mirarle—. Entonces hasta el otro diciembre, te rapto oficialmente.

—No po. No sé puede —y ronronea casi—. O depende. Si me das de comer.

—Ah, sólo por eso. No te importa nada más.

—No —lo dice hasta feliz, como si mereciera un premio por eso, le falta la sonrisa gatuna.

—Por eso no se debe confiar en Chile —proclama Perú, también con una sonrisa.

—Eh, no, no es culpa mía que ustedes no merezcan confianza. Yo sólo me defiendo.

—Para ti nadie merece nada —le saca el dedo corazón.

Y Chile le da un mordisco para atraparlo, sin pensarlo mucho, haciéndose el «temible».

—Y yi sss d mlo.

Perú suelta un sonido de sorpresa medio tirando a carcajada.

—¿Qué... tuyo qué...? —pregunta, buscándole la otra mano para entrelazarla con la suya—. Tú te crees por encima de todos, el mejor país, blablabla y no cauuusaaaaa, no es asíííííííííí.

Chile le mordisquea en venganza, y cuando tiene la otra mano, trata de doblarle la muñeca. No responde ya que tiene el dedo en la boca y la venganza por esas palabras es primero.

Y como Perú es macho... y no le duele... JÁ. O al menos no hace ningún sonido que le delate.

—Conchatumadre —sonríe, queriendo doblarle los dedos a Chile y haciendo presión para que su muñeca no ceda.

Su contricante le imprime más fuerza a la mano, en contraste a los dientes, en que intenta no ser tan bruto o podría cortarle o algo. De todos modos ejerce presión suficiente para saber que debe doler.

—¡Rndte!

—Tas huevón tú —o sea, que no se va a rendir. Mueve el dedo entre los dientes del chileno así comience a doler un poquito, y así distrae a Chile al pasar a llevarle la lengua... Y contra todo lo que se esperaría, el chileno no lo siente desagradable—. Oye, se me está arrugando el dedo —se pone rojo de reírse, con los dedos hace más fuerza, aunque esa jugada le dobló sólo un poco la muñeca.

Chile deja de morderle... A cambio pone la lengua debajo de los dedos de Perú. Incluso reduce la fuerza dobla-muñecas. Se sonroja por el camino inesperado... Gira el rostro en otra dirección, dejando la nuca casi estampada en el cara de Perú, sin dejar los dedos.

Y Chile le ha enseñado a Perú que compartir el silencio es bonito, agradable: Sin decir tonterías por segundo... lo cual es algo subjetivo tratándose de quien tratamos.

—Qué.

—Mmm... —chupa los dedos, aunque mantiene su cara de amurrado. Sea dicho que saben a pera, pero no lo va a decir.

—Ahhh... —suelta un jadeo, besándole el cabello—. ¿Te gusta?

—Mmm... No —nooo, claro, y por eso lo babeas entero, NO le sueltas y SIGUES chupando. Perú traga saliva cuando oye los sonidos de succión... húmedos.

—Cómo sería si te gustara —comenta, y Chile deja de chupar inmediatamente—. Oe, ¡qué fue!

Chile se echa hacia atrás, para sacarse los dedos de la boca, la cual abre. Es que lo han puesto en evidencia, el trato es sin decir lo obvio porque le avergüenza. Perú cierra los ojos porque el cabello de Chile le cae justo ahí... Bah, eso es común, Perú tiene la habilidad de avergonzarlo por su mala comprensión. Por tonto, porque cree que le parece rico hablar en... ese momento.

—¿Vamos a —se pasa la mano por la boca para secársela—, quemar el mono? —a Chile se le nota la urgencia por salir de esta situación en la voz.

—Si quieres, claro—nota el tono de la voz y prefiere hacerle caso, le recorre un escalofrío cuando el airecito comienza a secarle la humedad que dejó Chile en su dedo—. A ver, muévete —pide porque siente cada parte de su cuerpo DE CEMENTO.

Chile gatea hacia al frente, para bajarse por los pies de la cama. De camino se detiene a sacar unas cuantas uvas porque el hambre sigue allí. Ya sabemos por qué salivaba tanto con los dedos de Perú... Y éste le mira desde su lugar, sin hacer nada por moverse. Flooooojo. Tampoco hay mucho que ver porque el poto de Chile deja mucho que desear, seguramente sólo le mira por mirar ya que después de las jornadas... es la primera vez que lo nota. Chile, en cambio, se echa toda las uvas que puede a la boca y ENCIMA agarra un racimo para comer luego, y se apura... Con todas las mejillas llenas, apenas pudiendo masticar.

—Invítale un poquito de chirimoya al amor de tu vida, anda.

Chile va a tragar para contestarle, pero un instinto de supervivencia le dice que eso sería ahogarse... Así que mastica solamente y se baja de la cama. Busca las chirimoyas en silencio.

—Qué obediente, ¿te imaginas que todo mi pueblo supiera...? —claramente bromeando, mientras el otro sigue sin poder responder, pero Chile frunce el ceño y coge una chirimoya, que le extiende cortante... Aún así, lucha con la sonrisa o SE LE CAEN LAS UVAS CARAJO. Total concentración. Perú le mira divertido, y recibe la chirimoya.

—¿Y cuchillo?

El chileno se encoge de hombros acercándose a la bandeja... Allí. Hay uno. Lo levanta triunfante, y ya que está de espaldas, aprovecha de masticar y tragar lo que pueda. Pero queda menos ardilla. Casi decente.

—Pásamelo pues, tamare, el trabajo completo —le «riñe» Perú aunque se lo pide en un tono bajito mientras trata de sacarle la piel a la chirimoya con las uñas.

—ia 'e —reclama y se lleva la mano con el racimo a la boca, para tapársela. Le extiende el cuchillo, pensando: «¡no me vas a pedir ahora que te la pele!».

Lo cual Perú no hace definitivamente, tomando el cuchillo con la otra mano y sonriéndole porque es costumbre.

—Gracias, papito rico.

Chile se atraganta OTRA VEZ, también de la risa por el piropo. Señoras y señores, ésta es la manera en que liga Perú, nadie se lo toma enserio. Y encima este chileno tiene el güergüejo pequeño parece, debe ser culpa de que pasaba mucha hambre de niño: No tenía qué le agrandara la garganta. Pero Perú le mira más allá de la piel, y a pesar de no ser el más serio de la zona le conquista.

—Oe, se dice gracias, encima que te halago... —se pone a pelar la fruta, mirándole de reojo.

A Chile, pobrecito, le salen lagrimitas, mirándole con cariño. Sí, con cariño, ¿por qué me miran raro? Traga con dolor y dificultad.

—¡No me hagas reír mientras como!

—Ah, no me di cuenta que comías, avísame, crees que soy adivino —es que cree que esa cara de chupar limón es la normal en Chile.

—¡Sí sabías! —saca una uva y se la arroja... ¿Alguien les dice que son como las tres de la mañana? Deberían estar durmiendo con lo viejitos que son. La uva cae en la nariz de Perú... quien parpadea y de la nada se pone EUFÓRICO. Como si hubieran presionado un botón de alarma.

—AHHHHHHHHHH, NOS ATACAN, CAMARADAS. EL EJÉRCITO CHILENO ESTÁ AVANZANDO Y YA... —tira la chirimoya y el cuchillo, sale de la cama—. NO TE DEJARÉ TOMAR LIMA —le señala, y Chile se ríe, arrojándole más uvas y comiéndose una de cada dos por el hambre.

—¡Ah, nos pusimos a la defensiva de pronto! —más uvas... Se queda mirando el cuenco de éstas y se arroja encima porque LAS MUNICIONES SON IMPORTANTES. No pueden caer en manos enemigas.

Perú mira alrededor apanicado, ayyyyyyyyyy, estos viejos traumados... y busca sus propias municiones, encuentra ciruelas, se tira hasta allá, las coge todas. Sonríe, no se diferencia demasiado de los soldados peruanos.

—Ya te cagaste ya...

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡Esas tienen cuesco! —se esconde detrás de la cama, se agacha... Estira la mano por encima y agarra el cuenco de las blandas chirimoyas, lo atrae—. Mierda. Esto no sirve —mira por el borde, lento, con cuidado... Como en las trincheras del sur.

Perú también se agacha bajo la cama, en paralelo a Chile, le ve las rodillas huesudas y coge una munición... y se pone a chuparla (ojos en blanco por parte de los capitanes peruanos). Su enemigo espera que asome la cabeza para arrojarle otra uva... de hecho, saca dos, de las que se come una, y todos nos preguntamos cómo estos dos pretenden estar preparándose para guerras estando... Bueno, así.

—Me duele la espalda.

—Mentiiiiiraaaaa —esto es la guerra, lo sentimos.

Minutos después... Se oye el ruido de un cuerpo impactar el suelo como saco de papas* con los ojos cerrados.

—No hagas drama, sé que estás fingiendo para que baje la guardia —Chile chupa una uva, inconscientemente. El racimo ya no se ve tan peligroso ahora, medio vacío.

... Silencio en la sala que el burro va a hablar... Sólo se perciben los retumbes de la música de casa aledañas, lejanos porque son aplacados por las paredes del sitio.

Chile comienza a dudar, sin embargo, ¿y si es todo una treta? Pero, si Perú de verdad está sufriendo debería ver qué le ocurrió... Toma una chirimoya y la mantiene en alto, lista para ser arrojada. Nada. Da la vuelta a la cama, agachado, preparado, con todos los nervios de punta... Y le ve, tirado. De verdad Perú está sólo tirado en el suelo, desarmado.

Piensa que se le ve re bien el poto al cholo... Poto para embobar. Poto para morder. Poto para agarrarlo ahora que está desprevenido... Estira la mano para tocárselo.

—¿Perú?

No contesta el cholito, ésta es la victoria, pero siente la mano de Chile... el problema es que no tiene capacidad de contestar.

Chile le pincha para saber si está vivo.

—Oye, que estamos en medio de una guerra. Me voy a tomar Lima —amenaza. El peruano abre la boca y parece susurrar algo, así que Chile se acerca más, bajando la guardia, y se apoya en ya saben donde para inclinarse sobre él—. ¿De verdad te sientes mal?

Asiente con los ojos entreabiertos, haciendo una buena imitación de perro atropellado.

—¿Qué te duele? ¿La espalda dijiste? —le mira. Ya que lleva desnudo el torso y Perú voltea leeeeentameeeeenteeeee y queda boca arriba, siguiendo su voz, mira a Chile unos segundos, desde ahí—. ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunta Chile de rodillas a su lado, y se inclina sobre él. Deja la chirimoya a un lado.

Y es cuando le nota preocupadillo que Perú aprovecha y flexiona sus rodillas para impulsarse desde ahí y tirarse encima de Chile, no con tanta fuerza, pero sí logra su cometido, riéndose en el proceso. Y Chile cae redondo, se le atrapa el aliento del susto que se pega.

—¿Qué tengo?

—¡Tramposo! —lucha por intentar escapar. Perú coloca bien las piernas a los lados del cuerpo que ha apresado.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, rotito, muaaa.

—Estábamos en guerra —le hace notar y se ríe de los nervios, porque Perú pesa a pesar de ser más bajito.

—Quiero hacerte el amor ahora —confiesa, cerrando los ojos, soplando el cabello que se le ha venido a la cara, todo lo tiene hecho un desorden—. Por eso comencé la guerra.

—Lo hicimos hace una hora —con tono de locura—. No podríamos—se sonríe sin poder evitarlo con esa pinta que trae Perú.

—Bueno si tienes razón, pero tenías que saber que me muero de ganas —buuu.

—No se puede —intenta levantarse.

—Ya —le deja, aunque lo mira medio con los ojitos de corazón roto.

Chile se levanta y le extiende la mano para ayudarle.

—Brrr... Acabo de notar que hace frío —y ellos sin polera. Perú toma su mano de apoyo y se levanta.

—Búscate algo, ahora sí voy a calentar la cena —avisa caminando hacia el ropero a buscar una bata.

—¿No es tarde ya? —toma su polera y se la pone por encima. Nota que tiene jugo de uva en el pecho, meh.

—No, nunca es tarde, he hecho arroz árabe, el pavo en condimento oriental y un puré de manzana —saca la bata y se la pone, es azulita y de polar—. Buenazo, lo traigo acá mientras te miras algo en la tele.

—¡Rico, pavo! —siempre le entusiasma la comida... Dios, esto es culpa de su infancia. Le camina detracito, re contento, a pie pelado incluso—. Cosita linda, te quiero —le abraza por detrás y sí, se lo dice porque le alimenta con comida deliciosa.

Perú se sonríe.

—Te pones como flaca apenas te digo el menú, ¿no?

Van a bajar las escaleras y... la cocina de Perú, _ohmyGosh,_ tiene una refrigeradora típica de restaurante, GIGANTE, además de tres variedades de hornos, el piso es de mayólica con diseños sevillaaaaaanos, ya se imaginarán quien sugirió la decoración de su cocina.

—Ya te lo he dicho: Sólo te quiero por tu comida —súper seguro, le suelta en las escaleras. La cocina de Perú es ese lugar en que se cuela cada veinte minutos a robar algo del refrigerador—. ¿Te ayudo? —el piso está helado.

—Yo sólo te quiero para que me ordenes los papeles y algunos asuntos —devuelve—. Anda a ponerte zapatos y regresas, te vas a agripar —ya que lo ha notado recién cuando le ha soltado.

—Nah, soy fuerte —se golpea el pecho como orangután. Perú rueda los ojos... ¿Saben desde cuando le viene con esas? Desde que eran unas piltrafas.

—Bueno, sirve el arroz en los platos y caliéntalo en el microondas —pide, señala la olla arrocera—. Le pones tres minutos, como MÁXIMO —indica haciendo mímicas para que se le grabe en el cerebro al menos por una vez.

—Sí, sí, un minuto y blablabla —camina hacia el estante para sacar los platos—, no más de cinco minutos o se resecan —los lleva al arroz. Se detiene—. Mejor caliento la olla —prende el quemador.

—¡No! En el micro, en la olla se va a demorar la vida entera —aprieta los ojos con eso de cinco minutos... y se va a tomar unos guantes gruesos y coloridos de cocina para sacar la bandeja del pavo.

—Bueno, bueno —refunfuña y saca un par de cucharadas grandes para cada plato, y los lleva al microondas, sin apagar el quemador.

Se le va a terminar el gas a Perú de la manera más IDIOTA.

Siguiendo con lo suyo, Chile se detiene enfrente del microondas, tras meter el primer plato... Y le pone cinco minutos, para que alcance a estar caliente incluso aunque deba esperar a que el otro se caliente por tres minutos. Es un genio. Y Perú está en la cocina de enfrente, tiene dos: Una más potente que la otra... ¿y por qué la guarda? Bueno, quizás en la más vieja hace los postres o pone a hervir los alimentos que en la nueva se le pasarían de fritos. Así que saca el pavo y busca un cuchillo eléctrico para rebanarlo en pedazos.

—¿Tres minutos, no? —pregunta para corroborar porque ya oye el microondas.

—Sí, tres minutos —no le dice de su gran plan porque le va a armar revuelo por eso—. ¿Llevas la bandeja del pavo para allá y llevo yo luego el arroz?

—Ya... sí mejor, pero voy a ordenar arriba para que nos entre todo.

—¿Vamos a comer en la pieza? —parado frente al microondas vigilando, las manos en la cadera, estirááááándose.

—No, la estoy arreglando para que coma el mono —rueda los ojos, sarcástico. Y va al destino no sin antes decirle a Chile con los ojos y los dedos a lo «te estoy chequeando» porque está en la parte donde MÁS tiene que haber cuidado supervisado por alguien que al menos no queme el agua.

Chile rueda los ojos con eso y sigue vigilando el arroz del microondas.

En la olla, el otro arroz se quema...

* * *

><p><em>Lo que hace el amor, dejar en la cocina a tu enemigo acérrimo ¿ustedes que creen? ¿o ya son chocherías de naciones? <em>

_¡Me gusta especialmente cuando tienen esos jueguitos con las frutas!_

_*No puede faltar la referencia a las papas en un PeChi. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously, on "a celebration is a celebration, doesn't matter the time"._

_—Qué tan mala imagen tendrás de mí que te imaginas que te engaño, aweonao._

_._

_—Por eso no se debe confiar en Chile. _

_._

_—AHHHHHHHHHH, NOS ATACAN, CAMARADAS. EL EJÉRCITO CHILENO ESTÁ AVANZANDO Y YA... NO TE DEJARÉ TOMAR LIMA._

_._

_—¿Vamos a comer en la pieza?_

_—No, la estoy arreglando para que coma el mono._

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después Chile saca el primer plato con arroz del microondas y pone el otro, tres minutos... También se queda vigilándolo. Perú jala una mesa más grande del estudio y la pone cerca de la cama. Baja después... Cuando huele a quemado... acompañado de un grito de: "CONCHATUMADREEEEE", pero, claro, Chile está muy ocupado mirando el arroz. HOMBRE, mientras Perú ruge. Es que cuando cocina en casa en el horno Chile tiene la certeza de que si se queda mirando la comida se prepara más rápido. Pega un salto con el rugido.<p>

—Sal de acá, ¡se está quemando el arroz! —exclama lo obvio y va a la hornilla a apagarla. Le mira feito porque... se ha esmerado y aunque sea fácil (así piensen los contrario), lo hace con mucho amor, dedicación, respeto y etcétera de sinónimo. Chile se asusta esperando la tormenta, la furia del jaguar, no tiene escapatoria desde el lado en que está.

—Yo no fui —niega contra todas las evidencia.

—Te voy a torturar —se acerca hasta él.

—¡Pero si yo no fui! —y Chile se va a subir al mesón, de tan apegado que está, por retroceder.

—¿Y quién más va a hacer? ¿El fantasma del curita sin cabeza? —resopla irritado.

—Quizá estaba quemado de antes —coloca las manos sobre el mesón, seguro de mármol o algo similar, acorralado.

Perú-senpai extiende una mano hacia el mesón del que se apoya el otro y lo coge fuerte del cuello, mirándole a los ojos.

—Ah, o sea ahora yo lo quemé —sentencia—. Eso me estás tratando de decir —acerca más el rostro, como un animal cuando te olisquea.

—A ti siempre se te ha quemado el arroz —le responde Chile, con cierta bravura en el tono bajo.

—Ja, ja —obvio que entiende el doble sentido, pero sigue serio... Lo cual es RARÍSIIIIIMO. Chile se muerde el labio porque a él le parece que queda como anillo el dedo, sumado a que sabe que metió la pata y está en aprietos.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Estoy hablando de la comida, me esforcé y tú lo has tirado al traste en menos de un minuto —indignadísimo, acerca más el cuerpo para estar encima y que le de una apariencia feroz.

—Fueron cinco, aprende a contar —y suena el microondas avisando que el arroz está listo. Chile intenta imponerse, pero Perú... Da miedo. Es hijo de un dios, después de todo.

—Es una expresión, huevón.

—Sí sé... —responde más bajito, ¡sólo intenta que Perú no le mate!—, el arroz —señala con la cabeza el microondas.

Pero Perú sube una mano a su cuello... es que le da cólera que se haya estropeado una parte de la comida, es un completo asco comer el arroz seco.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Estás buscando de verdad que te torture? —cierra la mano, arañándole la piel. Chile le quita el brazo con brusquedad.

—Es sólo arroz. Se me olvidó, ya, no es para tanto —mirándole con ojitos de pena, de "fue sin querer, perdóname", cosa que no va a decir, claro.

Perú quita el brazo, le mira unos cuantos segundos más con recelo y voltea para sacar los platos del microondas, suspira. Chile se acerca a la olla para comprobar si se quemó mucho... Hay una cáscara al fondo, pero aún es comestible lo de arriba y lo quemado puede salvarse. No le habla por no poner la paciencia de Perú al máximo.

—Discúlpame, pero de verdad quería que saliera perfecto —confiesa, medio mosqueado, sacando el plato y cerrando la puertita del microondas. El chileno saca arroz de la olla con las manos, culpable por dentro.

—¿Bebida, jugo, vino?

—Dime que me perdonas —herido después de todo porque.. ¡la maldita actitud del chico!

—¿Por? No tengo nada que perdonarte —Chile toma los cubiertos mientras—, salvo la demanda.

—Te hablé feo, por eso —recuerda Perú, agachándose a buscar los individuales—. Champaña y vino, yo los llevo.

—¿Preparo unas bandejas? ¿Traigo la de arriba? —coge el servilletero—. Eso da igual. No importa.

—No, lleva los platos no más, yo subo con lo demás.

Chile le mira esperando que le diga que ocurre, pero no lo tensa más y obedece, se lleva los platos.

—Después bajo a buscar los vinos, tú no puedes con todo —avisa Perú antes de salir de la cocina.

—Mmm, igual —se va. Dos minutos después está bajando nuevamente con los papeles en la mano, a buscar los dos vinos descorchados. Deja los papeles abajo y se lleva los vinos al cuarto.

Y Perú ha arreglado la mesita con la comida. Chile trae los vinos (le da un sorbo al chileno de la botella) y deja el argentino en el suelo.

—No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo hasta que no sacaste el pavo —confiesa, viendo los platos. No lo dice, pero le robó al plato de Perú mientras aún estaba arriba jojojo.

—Ya ves —sonríe Perú—. Ven pues, voy a prender la tele, ¿quieres ver una película?

—¿Siguen pasando las de Navidad? —pregunta, sin pensar en el Netflix. Deja el vino chileno a la mano y se sube a la cama (con los pies todos sucios), mirando a la tele. Se acomoda tan... Como si fuese su casa.

—Ay, ésas me las sé de memoria —se ríe—, sí, las pasan en el cable, ¿quieres ver eso? —se sirve de una ensalada de papas que trajo también. Chile se encoge de hombros.

—Ya son clásicos... Y películas nuevas no confío mucho. Sacan puros _remakes._

—Oye, pero he estado viendo unas buenazas, en Netflix, ¿quieres? Con Bruce Willis —internamente piensa que ese hombre esta buenísimo... Y LUEGO SE LAMENTA, empieza a cortar el pavo rápidamente para olvidarse de ese desliz, NO DEBÍ SER GAY MENTALMENTE, pero pero pero...

—Si no me dices el final, bueno —estira la mano para alcanzar peras, todas desparramadas y se lleva una a la boca, dejando a Perú la elección.

—Nunca sería tan desgraciado... O bueno, depende el caso pero nunca te he dicho el final —levanta una ceja, como haciendo memoria, cortando el pavo y sirviendo varios pedazos en diferentes platos.

Chile comienza a salivar desde ya.

—¿Me das un pedacito mientras?

Perú levanta la mirada y despedaza un poco, le estira con el dedo. Chile se echa hacia adelante y la agarra con la boca, con dedos y todo, pasando la lengua para quitar hasta la salsita rica de los dedos de Perú. Cierra los ojos de lo delicioso que está... Lo disfruta al máximo.

—Ven, no quiero que se te quite el hambre —pide Perú, se lame sus propios dedos igual y sirve la ensalada en ambos platos, luego el puré y echa más salsa del pavo en los trocitos—. Voy a conectar la laptop con la tele.

Chile se queda mirando el pavo como perro frente a una chuleta, asiente a lo que le dicen sin prestar atención, podría pedirle que ladrara y lo haría. El olor del pavo se extendió cuando Perú lo troceó, todo se ve delicioso, el estómago le ruge fuerte y claro. Perú, al volver a sentarse, le da un beso en la boca, mirándole enamoradito, por un instante, aunque lo nieguen TODOS. Chile le recibe, ocupando su boca y toda su saliva en algo útil que no sea comer. Cuando se separa abre la boca, pero la vuelve a cerrar y le da otro beso y Perú le sigue el beso, acariciándole la frente y las mejillas... con los ojos cerrados haciéndole relajarse, en especial después de lo del arroz.

Chile le pide perdón despacito con el beso, dándose su tiempo. Perú asiente, sin hablar para no malograr el momento, le da unos besos lánguidos y se va separando.

—Un ratito, un ratito —se disculpa Perú para poder prender la tele y hacer lo que explicó.

Chile le deja solamente porque eso significa que puede comer, atrae un plato para sí y unos cubiertos, arregla las almohadas de su lado y del de Perú, y se relaaajaaa contra éstas, sentado en la cama. Luego que Perú termina y pone una peli... ejem, de drama... Con Fassbender, ya, joder que pone Bastardos Sin Gloria porque estaba más a la mano, se sienta en su lugar, apaga las luces y sólo deja una lamparita prendida.

—Provecho —se persigna antes de comer. Se sienta bastante cerca. Allí encima están las copas de vino que trajo recién, que no se bebieron antes de la pelea de comida.

—Eso mismo —come, disfrutando tooodooo—. ¿Es de Navidad? No cacho esta película. Ni siquiera tiene nieve —de piernas cruzadas, apoya un hombro contra el de Perú. Por estar cerca nada más, sintiéndole.

—No, es de cómo un grupo estadounidense llamado "Bastardos sin Gloria" le hace una guerra a los nazis —pincha las papitas en cuadraditos con el pavo y se lo mete a la boca. Se debe de ver una granja francesa en el comienzo de la película. Muy bonitos movimientos de cámara, debo decir—. Pero son varias historias en paralelo —agrega después de tragar.

—Es un poquito violento para empezar el año —apunta el chileno, pero adivinen, sigue viendo y comiendo, especialmente del pavo, que quisiera poder repetir nada más terminarse la pieza.

—Si te da miedo o vas a llorar mejor la cambio —con vocesita burlona.

—Je —le da un empujoncito con el hombro—, les gustaría verme asustado y llorando —pincha con su tenedor algún pedacito de pavo del plato ajeno.

Perú agarra la mano de Chile con ese pedazo que ha cogido y la dirige a su boca.

—A mí no.

—A ti sí, seguro. No me dejas comer más pavo, por ejemplo.

Abre la boca con el pedazo de pavo cerca y le mira.

—Pero me estás dando de comer, como hacen los enamorados.

—Tsk, no es verdad —se lo da.

Muerde el pedazo y chupa el tenedor, mastica rápido y traga.

—Gracias, está rico—sigue en su burbuja.

Chile pincha otro pedazo y se lo lleva rápido a su boca.

—Lo cocinaste tú —que no le dé las gracias. Le roba otro más. Así es Perú, recontra caído el palto.

—Pero estaba en tu tenedor, cojinova, al menos créetela.

—Para qué, si después me dices que no sé cocinar —hazlo hablar, hazlo hablar, así le robas más comida descaradamente. Rico pavo.

—Contigo no se puede, terco de miércoles —sonríe y ha estado mirándole comer, no de qué plato exactamente así que se ha olvidado. Bebe un sorbo de vino.

A las 11:00 conversando y oyendo música en el patio, a las 12:00 haciendo el amor (sin siquiera saber qué hora era), a la 1:00 siguieron las caricias, a las 2:00 la guerra de comida, hasta las 2:30 en que "ganó" Perú. A las 3:00 bajaron a la cocina... A las 3:30 empezaron a comer (porque Chile se niega a esperar tanto por un pavo que está justo enfrente de sus narices)... A las 8:00, posiblemente encenderá el muñeco.

—Es la verdad —y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Perú... A mitad de película se sirve más papas y pavo.

—Mmm...

A Perú se le van a cerrar los ojitos, barriga llena, corazón contento y se va a acurrucar en Chile, quien, un poquito más despierto, va a dejar los platos sobre la mesa, a la mitad, casi cayéndose... Se va a deslizar para recostarse. Perú le va a dar besos en el hombro. Van a caer en un sueño profundo... Y aviso que Perú se va a despertar en tres horitas o cuatro con los párpados pesados. La tele va a seguir encendida y Chile se le va a acurrucar más para usar su grasa extra como calefactor, y Perú lo va a tapar mejor con algunas mantas de polar y se va a escurrir de la cama, ¿a que? Pues... tiene una pancarta por ahí, blanca sin dibujos, con un spray va a pintar algo parecido a "flaquito de mi corazón" y formar con toda la mercancía de cuetes que ha comprado, un corazón y una estrella, EN EL PATIO, con el mono a un costado.

Después lo va a querer quemar con Chile. Éste echa en falta el calorcito después de cinco minutos y camina zombie al baño. Vuelve al rato y duerme más, en el lugar de Perú echado como un perrito tomando la siesta.

Y este chico peruano vuelve, medio sudoroso ya con todo hecho y entra al cuarto, se da una ducha, vuelve en calzoncillos y oliendo rico, con una toalla en la cabeza, entra a la cama. Deben ser las ocho, o sea temprano, pero en estos días se siente como si fueran las seis, porque hay cero ruido. Hay unos árboles afuera, gigantes, abajo un jardincito con flores que huelen riquísimo porque soltaron su perfume en la noche, _¡OMG un shojo!_

Chile se le allega cuando le siente, porque el lugar de Perú está bien, tiene su olor y su calor, pero nada supera al original.

—Te me fuiste —ojos cerrados. Perú se abraza a él.

—Sí, quería bañarme, había sudado como puerco —susurra bajiiiiito en su oído, mientras le mira dormir, que no es un placer muy original.

—Mmm después. No le temo al agua fría —esto sonaba coherente en su mente.

—Tengo agua caliente, cholito no te olvides, ya no estamos en el Virreinato... —esos apodos cariñosos. Le da besos, dispersando su cabello de la frente. Chile aprieta los ojos y frunce los labios.

—Niña —se gira hasta darle la espalda, sin salirse de su abrazo, haciendo cucharita.

Perú suspira, acomodando como puede una almohada tras ellos y tapándoles.

—Princesa tú —sonríe, es raro ya que no se lo ha dicho hasta ahora, y su susurro se pierde por ahí

—Todas iba... —se calla, muy cómodo, despiértenlo.

Perú es un hornito, se ha bañado con agua caliente encima, como es obvio, y su cuello hierve en calor. Se lo apoya en el hombro y le sigue observando como _stalker._

—¿Qué iba? —le sigue, despacito como queriendo ser parte del sueño.

—Reinas —es lo último que dice Chile, como gran prenda, y vuelve a dormirse... Ronca un poco, súper relajado y descansado. No había dormido así en semanas, es como si todas las horas faltantes las estuviera cobrando esta noche. Y Perú le deja dormir. Porque a el también le viene el sueño. Duermen hasta... horas indefinidas, los días corren diferente en estas condiciones.

Media hora después, apenas media hora después, reciben una llamada, se siente como una eternidad. Sueñan con uvas que caen del cielo en lugar de la lluvia y tienen vestidos hechos de cascaras de chirimoya. Sí. Y en medio de ese ruido de lluvia, se oye un teléfono, que en principio confunden con los chispazos del fuego de un mono X. Chile está durmiendo. O sea. Duerme DUERME. Perú oye el teléfono, es el más despierto, contesta, notando que es un número desconocido. Chile hace puchero porque se mueve.

—Noooooooooo.

—¿Aló? —susurra y nota a Chile con ese ''nooo'', le acaricia el cabello para que vuelva a dormir, abrazándole con el teléfono al oído. Japón está ya vestido y con lentes viendo a España llamar. Mentalmente valora la cercanía familiar latina. Chile le entierra el rostro en el estómago a Perú y se deja hacer, sonríe en sueños por el cariño, feliz. Es todo lo que podría desear... Eso y una clase política competente.

—¡Hoooolaaaa, Perú! ¡Feliz año 2015! No hablábamos desde el año pasado —España se ríe, chiste infaltable que todos odiamos por lo repetido.

Todo anda apagado por estos lares, el cuarto está oscuro como si aún fuera de noche, así que por eso es difícil saber cuándo es mañana, dónde estamos y quiénes somos. Ya que en este cuarto las ventanas tienen DOBLE cortina y son de telas finas, porque son antiiiiiguuuas y eso, de terciopelo o de seda, pobre empleada.

—Papito, ¡hola! Te quería llamar y no encontraba mi celulaaaaar.

En España es más tarde, exactamente siete horas, por supuesto, y España invitó a Japón a comer a un restaurante que no cierra ese día.

—Feliz 2015, ¡eres el primero que me lo diceeeee!

Japón, más reservado, pero con sonrisitas de cortesía, tan amable, tan interesante para sostener conversaciones con él... Tan tecnológico, mira hablar a España con la barbilla apoyada en su mano.

—¡Perfecto! Soy tu primero —más risas, está vez más suaves—, me encanta. Que todos tus deseos se cumplan este año y que logres tus metas más fervientes y que los pájaros canten y alumbren tu vida y que no te pongan los cuernos y que el dinero no te falte —toma aire—, que no te falte la comida ni los amigos, ni la María, ni nada.

Perú... se ríe también, bajito.

—Te quiero mucho, yo también espero que salgas de la crisis, porque me vas a endeudar a mí con tus hijitos —mitad risas, mitad verdad—. ¿Cómo la estás pasando? —le plancha los dedos a Chile en la barriga, acariciándole.

Chile babea a Perú... Lo sentimos, es un asco. Perú se limpia las babas, más o menos y le cierra la boquita. Japón se ha pedido lo más extravagante que ha podido encontrar, porque tiene que experimentar todo y luego dibujar ecchis con tetas bañadas en jugo de plátano y chocolates y... bueno, me entienden.

—Oh... Sobre eso —España mira de reojo a Japón—, ¿te gustaría tener otro papá? —a lo jijiji—. ¡Es coña, es coña! —se echa para atrás—. La estoy pasando bien por hoy, el resto ya lo sabes. ¿Y por qué dices que es mi culpa? Ustedes ya no dependen de mí, la crisis golpea a muchos, eh, no sólo a mí, no me tires el muerto.

—¿Otro papá...? —se queda _WTF,_ aunque se ríe porque es la manera en que se resuelve todo en esta familia JODER—. Pero... papááááá, luego me friego yo también —exclama a lo de "no me tires el muerto", medio hace pataleta porque papá no le da la razón y ha dicho que es independiente y eso HASTA AHORA no le suena muy normal. Volved.

—Nada de peros, jovencito, no me culpes por como vosotros no me dejáis administrar vuestras economías —claro, y que todos estén en crisis...—. ¿No dijeron que ya estaban grandes? —suena a regaño—. Pero basta de eso, no es el tema, ¡feliz año! —vuelve a notársele alegre. Chile aprieta los ojos y frunce la nariz con el ruido que hace Perú, despertando.

Sniff sniff, Perú asiente tras el teléfono.

—Eso ya fue hace muuuuuchoo, además yo te sigo queriendo mucho —vuelve, vuelve, sin ti, España, no me siento poderoso, vuelve, vuelve que la vida se me va, a manos enemigaaas—. Feliz año, bueno, ¿qué comes? ¿La has pasado con alguien?

—Eso te decía, tengo una cita, ahora mismo está leyendo el menú. Ahora pondré en práctica los lenguajes del amor, ¡recuérdame enseñarte después sobre eso!

A Perú le sorprende todo ese entusiasmo.

—¿Con quién?

Les traen champaña a la mesa compartida... Japón pidió la más cara. A España le duele el estómago por eso, pero no dice nada al respecto.

—Muérete —le levanta las cejas a Japón—, es Japón, manda saludos también —sonrisa, sonrisa. Chile se restriega los ojos y mira hacia arriba.

Perú tiene... sentimientos encontrados, ejem, traga saliva. El tema con Japón es medio difícil, pero ya se le va a pasar, sonríe no muy feliz, pero lo hace y baja la mirada. Ve a Chile.

—Ah, qué bien —QUÉ FALSO ERES—, sí, salúdalo de mi parte también, que pase un buen año —sin mucho ánimo.

—Saludos a todos por allá, oí que Argentina hizo una fiesta —se le notan insinuaciones en la voz—. Diles que ya les llamo, o, ¿sabes? Mejor no les digas nada por si me olvido de hacerlo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Chile.

—Sí, hizo —se relame los labios—. No fui, alucina, me quede en la casa acompañado —sigue acariciando el cabello de Chile y mirándole—. Ha sido el mejor inicio de año, papá —asegura y luego baja el teléfono para dirigirse a Chile.

—España, para saludarte por Año Nuevo.

—¿Mmm? ¿España?

Perú siente y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

—¿Y por qué te has quedado? —pregunta España por su parte, sin saber que le han pasado el teléfono a otro—. No es bueno que te aísles de los demás... —empieza y es cortado por otra voz.

Chile se pasa la mano por el cabello, estirándose.

—Feliz año, España —y ése sería su único saludo.

* * *

><p><em>Ensalada de papas.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously, on "a celebration is a celebration, doesn't matter the time"._

_—Sal de acá, ¡se esta quemando el arroz! _

_._

_—¿Por? No tengo nada que perdonarte, salvo la demanda._

_._

_—Es un poquito violento para empezar el año._

_._

_—Pero me estas dando de comer, como hacen los enamorados._

_._

_—Contigo no se puede, terco de miércoles._

_._

_—Oh... Sobre eso, ¿te gustaría tener otro papá? _

* * *

><p>—Es raro, todos los años lo paso en tonos —o sea, en fiestas, a pesar de lo que declara se le oye muy feliz y tranquilo—. Es la primera vez que me he olvidado de la hora y que día y todo eso, que loco, pá —mira a Chile diciendo "te lo paso después para que le saludes correctamente", así como las mamás para que uno salude a la tía más cotorra de la familia.<p>

Japón está jugando con su iPad online con Estados Unidos y Canadá.

—Sí, sí, ¿ése ha sido Chile? ¡Qué mono se oye! —florecitas alrededor—. Podríais haber salido ambos, ¿no habría sido divertido? Qué cuchis los dos, durmiendo juntos de tanto celebrar —en el sentido más fraternal posible.

—Sí ése ha sido, el mismo. ¿Te lo paso? —no contestando a lo demás porque es muy cursi y nos hace sonrojar.

—Nah, ya veo que dormís, no me dijiste que os había despertado. Te dejo seguir durmiendo, tesoro —apodos que en un inicio no tenían un significado tan puro atacando...

Perú se acomoda para que Chile se le eche encima y abrigarse, como tacos.

—Ya, papito, yo igual te llamo más tardecito, ¿ya?

—Besos —España le cuelga y se gira a Japón—. Te mandan saludos, se oían muy emocionados —y exagera—. ¿Pediste ya?

Chile no se le echa a Perú encima, sino que se despereza otro poco más, negando con la cabeza hacia Perú. Japón está concentradísimo, con el ceño fruncido y bueno España le habla y sube la mirada y Estados Unidos ataca y mueren.

—¡Qué alegría, España-kun! —pero no sonríe—. Sí, he pedido langostinos, camarones, salmón...

Perú hace puchero después de colgar.

—No te levanteeeeeeeees, hace friiiiiooooo.

—¿Y quién dice que me voy a levantar? —eso fue un buenos días—. Me voy a despertar y a quedarme viendo la tele —busca el control con la mirada.

—Muy bien —cruza los brazos en su regazo y mira el celular de Chile que aún tiene en la mano... Revisa sus mensajes, nada discreto, mientras el otro anda distraído. Baja el celular hasta las sábanas, escondiéndolo.

Chile encuentra el cuenco de las chirimoyas en el suelo y se inclina a recogerlo, de forma algo peligrosa. Toma el cuchillo de la bandeja, el cuenco vacío de las uvas y comienza a pelar y trozar la chirimoya.

—Pon un matinal o las noticias —le pide a Perú, concentrado en lo suyo.

El celular debe tener los saludos de rigor de varias personas, algunos por un interés comercial, otros por ser compañeros de trabajo o amigos, naciones y humanos. Perú lee los mensajes con Argentina... que estaban ARCHIVADOS justamente de los normalitos de formalidad.

—Eh... —oye lo que le pide y busca el control, está en la mesa, se estira y prende la tele. Lo pone en el canal dos. Dan una película repetida, nada de matinal. Sigue viendo los mensajes de Argentina, y son huevadas la verdad, Argentina le cuenta mucho, se ríe. ¡SE RÍE! Mensajes tipo que Argentina le cuenta hasta lo que combinó para ir a visitar tal país, o los chismes entre los tratados, y de aquella bronca con Perú porque le dijo que estaba más gordo y tooooodooooo lo que se quejó con Chile y quién sabe quién más.

Chile le mira de reojo por la risa.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un meme? —piensa que revisa alguna cuenta en su celular propio.

—Sí, uno antiguo —miente y no deja de bajar por los mensajes, ¡le ha contado hasta que se depila las cejas! ¡No! Eso era un secreto metrosexual, frunce el ceño. Y Argentina incluso ha peusto "dejame que te diga que eso es lo más normal que puede hacer un hombre". ¡Defendiéndolo!

Chile quiere ver, porque los memes le gustan un montón, así que se acerca a ver la pantalla, sin soltar nada de los que tiene en las manos.

—¿A ver? ¿Peruano? —le da curiosidad saber cómo son los memes peruanos. Perú le siente que se acerca y levanta las cejas, como con las manos en la masa.

—A-Ah... no, estaba en otro idioma, ya... ya lo cerré —aparta el celular, pero no bruscamente, bajo las sábanas.

—No... Uh... Qué raro —algo desilusionado—. ¿Inglés? ¿Pasó algo anoche? No he leído ni el diario —le extiende el cuenco, sacando para sí un pedazo de fruta—, no tienes chilenos, imagino.

Perú niega con la cabeza, cerrando todo porque ya le aburrió, se echa mejor en la cama con el pocillo de fruta a un costado que ha tomado de Chile.

—No, nada, no sé si habrá —bostezo—, pasado algo —y no le importa, la verdad, alguien ya le avisará—. No, pero hay aplicaciones en el celular eh... de esos diarios, si quieres ver —se lleva a la boca un trozo y come con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo veré después en el computador —se levanta camino a la cortina, para dejar entrar la luz del sol. Tropieza con unos pantalones—. Mierda. Está todo tan oscuro.

Perú se tapa hasta la cabeza. Chile camina tanteando el terreno con más cuidado, y corre las pesadas cortinas. Entra la luz, en un haz, por esa pequeña abertura, y busca el picaporte para abrir la ventana y ventilar.

—Buah.

—No la abriré entera, sólo quiero un poco de aire —suena el picaporte al ser soltado y abre la ventana, dejando entrar una brisa. Todavía no mira hacia abajo. Perú parpadea... y se acuerda de que NO debe ver hacia abajo y... grita.

—¡CHILE! —se quita toda las sabanas de encima y sale de la cama.

—¿Qué? —pega un salto y se afirma fuerte del marco de la ventana, como si se fuera a caer, voltea hacia él. No ha visto hacia el suelo, ocupado en ver hacia el horizonte lo que las demás casas dejen ver.

—Quédate ahí —pide, mirándole fijamente y caminando cauteloso hacia él.

—¿Por? ¿Una avispa? —hace caso, mirando alrededor y esperando oír un zumbido. O mínimo un disparo de un franco tirador. Perú llega, hasta tomarle de los antebrazos y mirarlo, respira profuuuuundo.

—No, es que... abajo está sucio y... no quiero que mires porque luego criticas.

—Media novedad po —se gira para quedar de frente a él—. Pensé que había algo peligroso —se queja, sin embargo, da un paso hacia el lado, separándose de la ventana.

Perú rueda los ojos como niño malo.

—¿Qué?

—Ven, vamos a la cama —baja sus brazos a las manos de Chile—. Nada, es que no me gusta —se revuelve, sonrojadito, porque queda mal frente al Alfa.

—Cómo no te va a gustar, es sólo una ventana. Ni que me fuera a tirar —pone los ojos en blanco, pero le sigue.

—No... isqui no me gusta que estés mirando la cochinada y te lleves esa imagen de mí —se revuelve y habla bajito porque es tímido. Es muy amoroso pero tímido a la vez.

—No me impresionaría que tuvieras todos tus cacharros allí —se sienta en la cama—, desparramados. Medio oxidados —le dieron cuerda, no se quejen ahora. Toma el cuchillo grande y un tenedor para cortarse un trozo de pavo frío.

—¿Perdón? Mi cacharro es perfecto —tsssss, le mira mal, pensando que se refiere a su rostro.

—No me digas que tienes el viejo todavía allí como basura —entendiendo que se refiere al automóvil.

—¿Qué hablas? —se empieza a reír—. Oye yo no tengo ni una arruga, te aviso, mírame bien... este cacharro es duradero —se señala para afirmar lo que dice y se sienta cerca de él.

—Mira —se burla, con media sonrisa—, yo sé que eres desechable y una lata tenerte por allí, pero llamarte a ti mismo un cacharro es un poco duro —le empuja suavecito con el hombro.

—Estábamos hablando de mi cara... —le devuelve el empujoncito, medio wtf...

—No —cantarín, se balancea de lado a lado suavemente para empujarle de vuelta, con el tenedor y el cuchillo en el aire—, estamos hablando de que te crees un cacharro.

—Por eso, cacharro es cara —frunce el ceño sin entender. Le pone una mano en la pierna y suena la canción de streap tease.

—Cacharro... —se inclina sobre él—, es un auto viejo. O una máquina vieja —con aire de sabiondo, y una manchita de salsa sobre el labio, y pone su mano sobre la de Perú, con tenedor y todo. Perú asiente, bajando su mirada a la salsita de su labio.

—Ah, eres al único al que le he oído decir eso... —mueve sus dedos, despacio—. Entonces es cachivache pe.

—No, un cachivache es una tontera que no sirve para nada y sólo desordena —real academia chilensis. Desliza su mano con la intención de tomar la suya, no sólo aplastarla. Peru acerca sus rostros y restriega sus labios, está embobado.

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar —que más es "esowacbas d'ventar".

Chile entreabre los labios al sentirle hacer eso, le aprieta la mano y tiene su primer sonrojo suave del día.

—Eh... Eh... —balbucea algo.

—Eh... —le sigue Perú igual de tonto, le besa un labio. Entre la apretadera busca los dedos para entrelazar las manos y que sea más cómodo. El pobre tenedor no quiere caerse. Resiste al borde del abismo.

—La weá significa es... —Chile se pierde con el beso, y se arrepiente de haber abierto las cortinas en lugar de haberse quedado regaloneando en la cama. La frutita está con cara de asustada porque SEVACAER.

—Que weá, ni que weá... ahora la vaina es... —otro beso, al labio de abajo—, que... no sé, me has dejado sin palabras —y el ultimo beso va con lengua. Chile ya no le entiende ni una "weá", así que olvidémonos del cuchillo, del tenedor, de todo, porque se caen al suelo de madera fina preciosa (ouch). Chile se entretiene un rato con Perú, lento, porque tiene el tiempo (oh, el tiempo) y las ganas.

Perú le sigue, 3/4 partes de la eternidad. Oye el sonido pero... qué es el sonido con ese beso delicioso, ¿qué? Nada, además le acaricia el cuello con su mano libre. Todos escupimos arcoirises

—Te preparo el desayuno —le ofrece Chile siete minutos después, dentro de esa atmósfera de arcoiris vomitados. Perú suspira y parpadea lento.

—Ya —¿un "ya" aceptando que Chile haga el desayuno? _Really weird. _Chile le sonríe, dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—No voy a dejar que sólo tú me des comida, sería quedarte debiendo favores —explicación innecesaria que Chile se inventa por mantener la fama y el orgullo. Se levanta.

Perú se levanta también, sin contestarle, hipnotizado. Le va a seguir hasta la cocina.

Chile se pone unas pantuflas (de Perú, prestadas), y baja, rascándose la panza. Escucha los pasos de Perú detrás suyo y por eso, en lugar de bostezar y estirarse, se pone derecho, saca pecho y camina firme.

—La carne pegadita al hueso es la más rica, ¿sabías? —comentario que nace observando la espalda de Chile. Bajan lento como viejos encarcelados en cuerpos juveniles.

—No —no entiende la indirecta—, prefiero cuando el hueso trae harta carne y harta médula —hace gestos con las manos para ejemplificar.

—¿Nunca chupas el huesito?

—Sie... m... —le da vergüenza reconocerlo porque le han dicho desde niño que eso es de mala educación—. ¿Lo haces tú? —desvía la pregunta. La cocina está iluminada y limpia.

—Obvio —bueno, a él también le dijeron eso, España sobre todo y en las comilonas con demás miembros de Estado después... pero ya es su costumbre. Al llegar, Perú se sienta en un mueble de cocina. Hay una ventana larguita y flaca que da para el jardín

—Sí, también lo hago —sólo ahora lo acepta, más tranquilo—. Me gusta echarle la médula al pan, o al pan con mantequilla —lo primero que hace es ir a poner el agua a calentar.

—¿La médula? —trata de apoyarse en la pared, cruza los brazos mirandole MUY atentamente. No vaya a ser que hasta queme el agua... A estos se les quema todo, así que no seria raro—. Es que la carnesita es más condimentada.

—Sí, sí, pero la médula es un manjar. Nada mejor que unos porotos con riendas y su buen hueso con médula —de esos que son casi nada carne y puro hueso para dar sabor. Busca el pan de molde, pero termina tomando el primer pan que encuentra y lo pone a tostar. Perú debe tener una tostadora o un tostador por allí.

—Ahhh...

—¿La mantequilla?

—En la refri, mi amor.

Chile abre el refrigerador y saca la mantequilla. Ve una mermelada y la toma también, parece casera.

—¿Puedes sacar dos tacitas por fa?

—¿Pan con qué vas a hacer? Tengo pollo ahí, deshilachado, hamburguesas, milanesas... chorizos... —enumera lo que se acuerda, porque en realidad tiene una ciudad de comida, bajándose del mueble para ir al repostero.

—Mantequilla y mermelada —lo lleva a la tostadora donde sale aaaalgoooo de humo, distraído busca el azúcar.

—Oye, puta, eres un romántico empedernido, ah —le dice Perú—. En vez de enamorarme por el estómago, haciendo algo rico para REIVINDICARTE y empezar bien el año, haces un desayuno... —abre el repostero, saca un par de tazas y va hasta él—, normal.

—Claro, no voy a fomentar tu ingesta de comida extra —por no decirle que debe cuidar la línea para no atravesar de estar rico a estar fofito. Camina hacia donde están las bolsitas de té que es la parte que mejor conoce de la cocina. Están en un cofre con diseños coloridos.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si es año nuevo! Voy a calentar el chocolate, ¿ya? Y unas tajadas de panetón... —da vueltitas por ahí para buscar.

—Porque no quiero estar gastando el resto del año en desayunos especiales —como si fuera una razón obvia. Saca dos bolsitas TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST así en mayúsculas por joder—. Oye, no —sabe que debe ser delicioso—, o bueno ya, pero poco.

—Hare dos bolsas —y las bolsas contienen tabletas de chocolate JUMBO. Ah, si Perú tiene de todas las marcas y tipos de té—. Bueno, tambien hay otros con sabor a frutitas que me regaló Colo la vez pasada.

—Después no te quejes si se te sale la guata —pone a remojar las bolsitas y a sacar el pan de la tostadora, le pone la mantequilla por donde está quemadito y encima la mermelada, dos para cada uno. Perú saca una olla, la llena de agua y la pone a hervir. Mientras el agua se calienta, va a su almacén de panetones.

—Oye, este cuerpito va a estar bien para seguirte sacando el ancho —guiña el ojo "seductoramente".

—Oh, sí, ese cuerpito tendrá tetas y curvas —le hace gesto de curvas... En la panza, como delineando una mujer en el aire.

—Ja, ja, lo mismo te podría decir a ti con la cerveza —hace gestos a lo ancho e infla los cachetes—. Y no vas a entrar por la puerta y tendré que comprar un helicóptero especial para que aterrices en mi jardín. ¡Porque harás temblar!

—La cerveza no engorda —frunce el ceño—. Y con los temblores no se bromea —le amenaza con un dedo. Perú rueda los ojos.

—Panza chelera ya la he visto en Argentina...

Chile le mira con horror porque, primero, le está comparando con el rucio; segundo, le está diciendo que le ha visto la panza, y tercero, a cualquiera le deja aturdido saber que Argentina tiene panza cervecera.

—Jugando pelota siempre se quita el polo y bueno ahí le vi —explica Perú porque piensa que le dirige esa mirada por... porque está pensando mal de lo que dijo…

—Iuuuuughhhhh —gesto de asco, y de envidia general. Prepara la bandeja con las tostadas y el té, pone algunas servilletas.

—¿Y por qué te invitan a jugar con lo malo que erís? —pregunta Chile como quien no quiere la cosa.

El agua hierve y Perú saca una caja de panetón italiano, uno finísimo porque es la ocasión.

—Porque nos gusta jugar, además no soy malo, sólo que en los partidos me afecta la iluminación y eso. Es culpa de Rumanía, ¿sabes? Porque yo juego super bien, le he ganado a Argentina muchas veces —destapa la olla y rompe los paquetes para echar las barras.

—Claaaaaroooo, de Rumanía, te echó una maldición, te mordió, te dejó si sangreeee —se burla—. Ya estoy listo.

—¡Ya ves! Sí, huevón, eso mismo hizo... rezo no se cuantas cosas para que pierda todos los años y no vaya al Mundial, ¿y sabes por qué? —termina y lo tapa.

—¿Porque vuela por las noches a chupar tu sangre virgen?

—¡No! Porque no dejamos participar a un rumano en la selección, o de entrenador algo así, está loco el huevón.

—Jajaja —no le cree—, hombre, la única maldición que llevas encima te la eché yo hace años, no me hagái reír que se me caen las cosas —le espera con la bandeja en las manos, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta para poder reír mejor.

—¿Me echaste una maldición?

—Pffff, hace rato ya, ¿te falta mucho?

Perú le mira descolocado.

—Sí, falta.

Chile mira la bandeja como sopesando si es mejor llevarla de inmediato arriba o esperar.

—Anda llevándola.

—Mejor —la carga hacia arriba, y se pone a silbar algo, suave, suena a vals.

Perú acaba con los chocolates, apaga la hornilla y sirve en las tazas, y saca un plato grande para poner los pedazos de panetón. Coloca todo en una bandeja. Apaga la luz con la barbilla y sube las escaleras al cuarto.

—¡Hazme espacio!

Chile está picoteando el pavo y cuando le oye, se aleja rapidito para que no le pille, hacia el otro lado de la cama. Cambia canales hacia un noticiero de medio día, ni cuenta se había dado de lo tarde que era.

Perú llega y sonríe, no saben lo feliz que hace a una nación ver tranquilidad. Pone la bandeja en la cama y va a cerrar la ventana y las cortinas.

—Prueba y me dices si me salió rico.

—Pensé que era comprado —acomoda con cuidado la bandeja en la cama junto a la otra.

—El chocolate —prende la lamparita

—Ahh... —toma una taza y se la lleva a los labios, a pesar de estar caliente—. Está bueno —aprecia, mirando la tele, se lo lleva contra el pecho para que le caliente allí—. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Perú sonríe.

—Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, cerebro —mirada significativa más la imitación de voz.

—¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo? —ahora si le mira, echándose hacia adelante—, _okey,_ no, en serio, qué vamos a hacer —se le escapa la sonrisa, y bebe más.

* * *

><p><em>Chile es adorable cuando le cumplen sus ilusiones. Se le va casi todo lo tsundere.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously, on "a celebration is a celebration, doesn't matter the time"._

_—¿Y quién dice que me voy a levantar? —eso fue un buenos días._

_._

_Perú lee los mensajes con Argentina... que estaban ARCHIVADOS justamente de los normalitos de formalidad._

_._

_—No la abriré entera, sólo quiero un poco de aire —suena el picaporte al ser soltado y abre la ventana, dejando entrar una brisa. Todavía no mira hacia abajo. Perú parpadea... y se acuerda de que NO debe ver hacia abajo y... grita._

_—¡CHILE!_

_._

_—¿Qué hablas? —se empieza a reír—. Oye, yo no tengo ni una arruga, te aviso, mírame bien... este cacharro es duradero —se señala para afirmar lo que dice y se sienta cerca de él._

_—Mira —se burla, con media sonrisa—, yo sé que eres desechable y una lata tenerte por allí, pero llamarte a ti mismo un cacharro es un poco duro —le empuja suavecito con el hombro._

.

_—¿Nunca chupas el huesito?_

.

_—¿Que haremos hoy?_

_—Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, cerebro __—mirada significativa._

_—¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo?_

* * *

><p>—No sé, dime tú que quieres hacer y yo te lo cumplo.<p>

Chile le mira sentado de piernas cruzadas.

—Me gustaría quemar a Bolivia, darme una ducha y luego salir a caminar... Quizá pasar a comer a alguna parte —sueña, parece lo que hacen las parejas en las películas así que debe estar bien, no ha tenido muchas parejas cariñosas que digamos y todas son de siglos pasados—. Eso se estila este siglo.

—Primero come, quizás hasta te invito un helado —le seduce Perú.

—En una película abrían regalos y uno le regalaba a otro un perro —insiste, INSINUAAAAANDOOO—. Así, pequeñiiiiito, un cachorrito.

—¿En cual? —Perú toma un pedazo de panetón y su taza, bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras lo escucha—. ¿Un perro peruano? —pregunta a medio tragar, así que no estoy muy segura de como es que suene eso.

—Una de Disney —«la dama y el vagabundo», del año de la corneta. Saca un pedazo de pan de Pascua—. Es que necesito un perro que le haga la cama a mis otras guaguas —se burla. Debe afectar el tema que salga un reportaje de relleno sobre el abandono de mascotas en la tele.

—¿A las guagas? ¿No te parece que tienes como muchas ya?

—Siempre hay lugar para una más —levanta las cejas—. Desde que se murió el Negro que —bebe—, debo traer otro quiltro.

—¿Se murió? —no sabía, toma más chocolate—, ¡pero si era mi engreído!

—¡Por eso mismo se murió! ¡De gordo! —mentira, pero sirve para el propósito—. Alguien le daba comida a mis espaldas —entrecierra los ojos.

Perú, impactadísimo abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Quééééééééééé? Oye, yo lo engreía, sólo una vez le di chocolate porque me rogaba pero de ahí, nada más —ofendido por esa acusación—. ¿De donde crees que salían esas croquetitas en forma de huella y los huesitos? Yo se los compraba.

Empieza el drama...

—¡Ah, eras tú! Yo pensaba que era la nana —tuerce el morro. El perro no murió de gordo, no, qué va, era feliz como sólo un perro regalón gordito puede serlo, pero no le gusta que le saquen a sus guaguas de lo que él establece—. Ahora si me llevo un pero peruano seguro me lo tienes a la semana comiendo cazuela y restos de tallarines.

—No pues, si tienes un perro calato ahí si le compraría yo la comida _premium_ —Perú se relame los labios y deja la taza en la mesa—. Y te la dejo para que se la administres —se acerca más a Chile en la cama—. Son nuestros hijos, no lo tomes a la ligera —los perros, ah, nada que Tacna y Arica.

—Tenemos dos niñas y nunca nos juntamos los cuatro —hace notar Chile, ya que son más importantes que los perros, o deberían—. ¿Conoces por aquí uno de estos grupos que adoptan animales callejeros?

—Porque nunca traes a Arica cuando te lo pido, la vez pasada viniste solo y Tacna estaba toda loca y alborotada —para que luego no se diga que Perú NO propicia las salidas familiares, porque tampoco es así—. Mmm, sí, la cosa sería darnos vueltas por ahí —vuelve a tomar la taza y sopla un poquito antes de dar otro sorbo más al chocolate, se le mancha alrededor de la boca.

—Mmm —no va a aceptar que es su culpa. Toma una servilleta y le limpia la boca—. Organiza algo y te prometo que voy con ella. Lleva a ese niño tuyo para conocerlo también —se refiere al que tiene con Ecuador, y debe notársele la cara más roja, no por vergüenza eso sí.

—¿Qué niño? —Perú levanta una ceja, sabiendo a qué se refiere, pero quiere probar, a ver si puede ser más especifico. Chile levanta las suyas a su vez.

—¿No hay niño? —sorprendido. Perú agarra más pedazos de panetón y les da un mordisco, cambiando de dirección su mirada.

—¿Cómo que no hay? —porque el niño también significaría la presencia de Ecuador ahí.

—Eso te pregunto —súper interesado de pronto... No diremos feliz porque sería de mala educación, pero se le nota la ansiedad porque sea verdad.

—No sé de que niño me estás hablando... —miente Perú, mirándole de reojito—. No hay nadie más que Guayaquil, Leticia, Arica y Tacna.

—Olvídalo entonces —eso ha sido cruel, Perú, le has dado esa esperancita chiquitita que se le quebrará cuando Ecuador le muestre fotos.

¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Perú siempre escapa de sus responsabilidades porque no las quiere, muy en el fondo! Las asume, sí, pero no está dispuesto a hablarlo en la intimidad, ahora mismo, con Chile. Sube la mirada a él y traga saliva.

—Eh... quieres... —suspira y no sabe que decir y PRESIENTE que ha metido la pata.

—¡Sí, dame! —de inmediato, contento, le extiende su plato de pan para que le sirva. Perú podría estar preguntando si quiere un puñetazo y pensaría que le ofrece comida.

Perú sonríe apenas y desmenuza más panetón para darle... en la boca, como un avioncito, empezando con el sonidito.

—No tontees —le dice Chile con el avioncito... Recibiéndole igual en la boca—. No somos niños —insiste, sin abrirla mucho.

Perú se come él ese pedazo de panetón que le iba a ofrecer de segundo y le mira mal.

—¿Qué pasa? Si varias veces te doy de comer en la boca...

—Pero no así —hace la imitación del avioncito—. Hoy es primero. Todo debe salir más que perfecto para empezar el año —se acaba el chocolate y lo pone a un lado, le roba a Perú un pan.

—Bueno —estira las piernas y se echa mejor, mira los reportajes a Lima... los de la mala gestión de la alcaldesa y aprieta los ojos—. Puedes cambiar de canal si te aburre, porque yo no estoy mirando.

—Está muy —«interesante», pero se calla, agarra el control y cambia, por respeto podría decirse. Se acaba el pan de Perú y antes de robarle el siguiente le mira para asegurarse que no se lo va a comer. Perú le hace un gesto con la mano que es claramente un «paso». Se ha acordado de Ecuador, ¿habrá ido a la fiesta de Argentina? Sí, seguro, ojalá le hayan hecho _bullying._ No ha hecho nada malo, pero para Perú siempre es satisfactorio que le hagan _bullying._

Ecuador se puso a hablar de tortugas con Estados Unidos, que fue obligado por Canadá. El norteamericano dice que quiere una gigante de mascota.

Perú cierra los ojitos dorados, le duele todo el cuerpo y apenas ha dormido unas horas, Chile se toma su té con calma, dejando que le suavice sus propios dolores.

—Un duchazo frío nos hace falta, ¿apañas?

—Ya me bañé —recuerda, jalando las frazadas para taparse—. Tú eres el que todavía está con los humores, sucio.

—Ja. Cobarde —sonrisita. Cierra los ojos nadie-sabe-por-qué, pensando. Seguro en Perú siendo mojado con agua fría—. ¿Sabes? No eres muy listo —agrega poco después—. Nos vamos a llenar de humo en cinco minutos allá abajo.

—¿Qué? —se siente pillado por eso de «humo», ya que lo relaciona con el humo de los cuetes que adornó en esas formas especificas abajo, el corazón se le detiene. Suspenso dramáááticooo.

Chile se sacude como teniendo un escalofrío.

—¿Bajemos ya? —desde ayer que quiere quemar el mono ése, encima que el ritual (mágico, después de todo) no fue hecho en el momento justo dado que le dio prioridad a otras cosas.

—No me cambies de tema —se tapa hasta la cabeza con las sábanas

—Pero si hace menos de dos minutos te dije que quiero hacerlo —frunce el ceño, deja la taza a un lado. Esta habitación se va a llenar de hormigas, les advierto. Perú parpadea bajo las sábanas.

—¿Estás hablando del mono en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Lo quemamos y volvemos luego a bañarnos —piensa que quizá su propuesta no es buena, ¿muy anticuado el hacerlo, quizá?—. A eso vine a tu casa, de hecho —porque ver a Perú es secundario y los perros maúllan.

—Ya —se quita las sábanas y sonríe, saliéndose de la cama.

Chile se desliza más suave, pues el cuerpo aún lo tiene cortado sin la ducha reparadora, y le sigue, poniéndose las pantuflas en el camino.

—Al final se queda como Bolivia, ¿no? Me lo debes.

—No, quiero que sea Ecuador —él está un poco más ágil. Así que va a recoger todas las sábanas y sacudirlas para tender la cama luego, va a dejar que se ventile, abriendo más la ventana que abrió Chile y las otras junto con las cortinas. Y mientras Chile se baña va a pasar la aspiradora por todo el cuarto para que este más presentable, bajar la comida a la cocina... y recaudar la ropa de Chile para lavarla.

Chile camina hacia la ventana para ver al mono, leeeeeeeeeento.

—Cuando me pagues los gastos de la independencia podrás decidir esas cosas.

—No te debo nada.

—Sí me debes —se lleva las manos a la espalda y se la empuja, cruje. Mejor—. Necesito una ducha fría, de verdad, de verdad.

—Cállate, no te debo ni un centavo —escupe porque le tiene HASTA LA CORONILLA de eso, ¡ya le pagó!, se va abajo a llevar la ropa.

—Sí me debes —canturrea y sigue caminando hacia la ventana, porque él la había abierto y Perú la había vuelto a cerrar. Al menos quiere aire, con ese calor insufrible.

Perú baja y tira, TIRA con furia la ropa dentro de la lavadora. Vuelve respirando tranquilamente, sube hasta la puerta del cuarto lo más sosegadamente que puede. Y ve a Chile... en la ventana...

—¿Desde hace cuanto rato estas ahí?

Chile está mirando para abajo con los ojos muy abiertos y rostro de aturdimiento, sin reaccionar... Él sólo había ido a abrir la ventana cuando recordó sobre el desorden que Perú decía tener. Éste le observa estático desde el umbral de la puerta, nervioso porque ya es obvio a donde está mirando y sólo espera que diga algo.

—Oye... ¿no que te ibas a bañar?

Chile sigue sin hablar, pero abre la boca. Está completamente rojo, le falta brillar nada más. Cierra la boca y la vuelve a abrir, sin saber qué decir, si debe agradecer o bajarle la ilusión o mandarlo a la cresta por hacerle pasar esa vergüenza o si se está burlando o qué. Perú camina despacio hasta él, dándose su tiempo para cada pisada, se relame los labios y llega a posicionarse tras Chile, pegado a su espalda, también baja la mirada.

El chileno traga saliva, se lleva una mano a los ojos para no ver y de paso taparse la cara. El otro le busca el oído con la boca y no dice nada, sólo expira un aire calentito, su aliento, para que sepa que puede transcurrir todo en silencio. Airecito que le devuelve el habla, a pesar de ellos.

—Eres un cursi —lo dice como si le hiriera el hecho.

—No te gustó... —porque capta ese tonito en la voz.

—No es eso...

Apoya su barbilla en el hombro de Chile

—Entonces... —dice todavía más bajito.

—¿Por qué haces estas cosas? —que lo sacan de su zona de confort y le dejan vulnerable, sin saber qué hacer o decir, incapaz de expresar que algo así le causa algún gusto secreto—. No me gustan.

—Perdóname —traga saliva, tampoco sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar, se siente tonto, muy mandado... Chile le busca las manos con las suyas.

—Tonto —está expresando cariño allí, a pesar del tono—. No tienes que pedir perdón por eso —sigue mirando el atacazo artístico de Perú, sonríe un poquito.

Desde atrás, éste enrolla sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y toma sus manos, dándole un beso en la nuca.

—Es que no lo hice para que te sientas mal —vuelve buscar su oído con la boca—. Lo voy a prender, espérame —pide, pero no se aleja y le mira con ansiedad desde ahí

—No te vayas a quemar —le mantiene en el lugar un ratito más, mirando hacia abajo. Un minuto después afloja el agarre de sus manos, para dejarle ir. Perú le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra en quechua que le quiere mucho, soltándose de él, feliz. Chile ríe nerviosito—. Ya, ya, ve a encenderlos —se muerde el labio, mirando hacia abajo—. Hace mucho que no veo tantos juntos —como están prohibidos, le hace ilusión. Aún más no teniendo que encenderlos a escondidas.

—Ya —camina hacia los pantalones de Chile y rebusca ahí por un encendedor. Seguro, por fumador empedernido. Uno con la bandera chilena... O peruana.

—¿Me guardas uno para que lo encienda después yo?

Perú encuentra el encendedor, con el estampado de la bandera la Unión Jack (ojos en blanco argenitinos), que para groupie de Inglaterra...

—Oe, te voy a cambiar de encendedor, ah —advierte, pero igual lo tooooomaaa—. Bueno, pero todos están en filita... tu prendes el mono —guiña el ojo

—Si me compras uno recargable, dale —responde a lo primero, girándose a verle con tal suerte que encuentra el guiño—. ¡Sí, sí, sólo ve! —en dos pasos le alcanza y le empuja, hacia la salida.

Perú parece que se acuerda de algo antes de bajar.

—¡Quédate ahí en la ventana! —pide/exclama, y apresurado llega al patio, feliz, excitado. Lleno de hiperactividad.

Chile le mira bajar las escaleras y al perderle de vista corre a la ventana, se asoma mediopeligrosamenteay. Ve a Perú en el patio y, rápido, acerca una silla para subirse y ver mejor tengomiedo.

Perú se asegura de que Chile le esta mirando desde la ventana.

—GRÁBATELO CONCHATUMADRE —bueno, demasiado feliz y tosco y bueeeeehhh, se agacha a prender un extremo, pero al comienzo el encendedor no prende... Le da un par de intentos y suelta un bufido, luego a la cuarta es que prende y... Suenan explosiones, se oye el como revienta todo alrededor a causa del fuego. Chile no le alcanza a preguntar si quiere que lo grabe con el celular, no lo tiene a mano así que se jode, tendrá que grabarlo en la mente. Los petardos explotan y saltan chispas... Hay otro cuetes regados alrededor. Y a Chile le asustan, por instinto, pero sabe que son sólo cohetes y el corazón se le acelera. Perú se sienta en el borde de la piscina y levanta su mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto.

Hizo la forma de una estrella y un corazón al lado, justamente por eso, para que trasmita el mensaje de «no estás sólo». No se ve tanto como sería de noche, pero se ve divertido de todos modos. Quedan manchas en donde estaban los cohetes, en el suelo, dejando un difuso corazón que, Chile piensa, Perú no había contemplado. Se adentra a buscar su celular para tomar una foto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. La va a usar de portada en algún libro publicado bajo un pseudónimo, con sólo 500 ejemplares para una vieja librería que nadie conoce… Para peor... Libro de poemas. De estos que nadie lee.

Perú se levanta cuando le ve irse de la ventana... Piensa que Chile se ha puesto a llorar y se contesta «csm, la cago a cada segundo», mientras Chile rebusca entre sus cosas medio desesperado por no encontrar su celular, al final lo halla en su pantalón, junto a sus cigarros. Se devuelve a la silla de la ventana. A Perú le salta el corazón. Piensa si le va a tomar foto a él... se sonroja.

Y Chile lo hace. Le toma una foto a las figuras, a Perú... Y a Perú con las figuras. Teman a Facebook. Esto servirá de chantaje algún día, seguro. Posiblemente esa misma tarde cuando Chile quiera llevarse un perro callejero en lugar de uno de raza. Perú se arregla un poco el cabello y sonríe hacia él. Le parece todo tan romántico que no sabe ni que gritarle, ya le dijo todo.

Chile se ríe un poquito muajajaja por el material de chantaje (secretamente, también un bonito recuerdo) y baja el celular.

—¡¿Y la estrella?! —le grita desde allí.

—De tu bandera —contesta gritando, porque está casi bajo la ventana.

—¡Ahhh! —y se calla ya que no se trata de sólo un dibujo sencillo y bonito, se revuelve nervioso en la ventana, sin saber a donde mirar—. ¡Tiene una punta más larga que las otras! —tsk tsk.

—Bueno no me he fijado bien, ¡pero lo que cuenta es la intención!

—¡Sólo enciéndela y deja de hablar! —que le hable le sube al pudor.

—¡Ya! —terminan de reventar todos y va al otro extremo a encender la estrella, al primer intento, ahora sí, porque ya le agarró la maña al encendedor.

Chile asoma todo el torso, sujetándose con la cadera y una mano, con la otra se hace sombra a los ojos para verlo mejor, siente el eco de los petardos a varias calles de distancia, repitiéndose hasta hacerse suaves, las chispas dan vueltas junto a los petardos que no se quedan quietos. Y toda la fila se quema, abandonando un humo que se pierde en el cielo. Se echa hacia atrás cuando termina, aún mirando todo, con una sonrisa. ¿Hay mejor cualidad en tu pareja, que el de lograr hacerte sentir joven y alegre, como si el mundo no estuviese gobernado por las economías, las crisis, como si tu tranquilidad no dependiese de las decisiones imbéciles de un grupo de políticos que sólo se codean entre ellos?

Perú sube rápido las escaleras, como Lolita cuando está a punto de irse al colegio internado y su mamá la espera abajo, pero a ella le importa un bledo y llega hasta el cuarto del tío, se le lanza encima y abraza con sus piernas el torso del pata... Bueno, algo así hace, sólo que Chile no le lleva 20 años, ni tampoco es su _sugar daddy_ porque ambos están igual de viejos. Se topan en los últimos peldaños, los primeros de Chile, que ha dudado en qué hacer, si debe esperar o bajar. Se detiene abruptamente al verle, perdiendo el equilibrio por la rapidez con que iba.

Perú llega y se queda también parado sin hacer más... Aunque su mirada dice mucho.

—¿Vamos? —Chile tiene ese brillo en los ojos de antes de las guerras, le mira directo. Estira la mano para que se la tome.

—Vamos, le llevo, señor —en voz bajita.

—Después de usted —abre el brazo para señalarle que baje primero, con una leeeeeve reverencia burlona, siguiéndole el juego, y le toma la mano. Perú se relame los labios y cuando le toma la mano se la sube a los labios, la besa, luego lo jala por las escaleras, sonriente.

—Oye —se queja con el beso—, ¡oye! —con el tirón, y le sigue, escaleras abajo, no tan sonriente porque en cualquier momento Perú puede hacerle una zancadilla y le rompe algo.

Perú sólo le sigue insistiendo con un tirón para que se apure, luego hará que se apoye contra la baranda.

—Ya, tranqui, viejito, sólo agárrate bien —baja despacio—. Sólo no te demores tanto pe, que quiero llegar hoy —bromea.

—En las escaleras no se corre —se defiende, afirmándose de la baranda—. Luego puedo hacerlo pasar por un accidente.

—¿Me convendría no?

—¿A ti? No sé, a mí sí —baja de todos modos a paso rápido, sin soltarle la mano. Camino al patio, la radio sigue encendida porque nadie se dignó a apagarla.

—A mí, si te boto yo... —pero está re atento a sus pasos y que no se vaya a resbalar. Al pie, Chile le suelta porque ha recordado algo.

—Espérame allá.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, sólo espérame allá —da un paso tentativo hacia donde estaban ayer tonteando con los vinos.

—Bueno... —camina hacia al frente con la mirada bien puesta en el horizonte, pero luego se detiene, para voltear—. ¿Seguro?

—¡Seguro! —trota hacia la mesa. La cubeta con la champaña ya tiene todo el hielo derretido, pero el agua está fría. Toma la botella, dos copas y el montonal de papeles que bajó la noche anterior, y carga todo hacia Perú, quien iba a preguntarle el «¿seguro, seguro? ¿Pero bien seguro?», pero que se lo calló porque el otro ya se había ido, y por tanto había caminado hasta la piscina y se había sentado en una silla.

—Chi chi chi le le...

Chile llega un minuto después, con cuidado de sostener fuertemente el cuello de la botella ya que está resbalosa. Está fría, lo que es perfecto. Se la extiende a Perú, junto con una de las copas, sujeta apenas por su anular. Perú la agarra.

—Te acordaste —por la botella y las copas, sonriendo, este día empieza súper bien.

—Claro po. ¿No son aún diez para las doce? —fantasía total. Perú se muerde el labio.

—¡Sí!, apúrate para llegar bien borrachitos al siguiente año. Agarra la copa que le extiende y se la muestra para que le sirva.

—No puedo abrirla con las manos así. A ver, toma la botella un rato —urgido, se le resbalan las cosas.

—Sí, claro, claro —abandona la copa en el suelo y toma la botella de champaña (ésta si es de marca peruana), abriéndola, aunque más bien sólo le quita la envoltura del corcho—. Voy por el descorchador, espérame —muy ágil, se levanta y corre a la mesa donde están los vinos de la noche y toma el descorchador, vuelve donde Chile, que se ríe al verle hacer, deja la otra copa en el suelo y los papeles sobre una de las sillas.

—¡Pasa p'acá, oye! —le pide la champaña, negando con la cabeza—. Sólo la agitas haciendo eso.

Perú le estira la botella con el descorchador, y se sienta al borde de la piscina.

—Me voy a cagar de risa si el corcho se te clava en el ojo —risa.

—No se necesita descorchador con las champañas, cholito —le recibe sólo la botella, negando todavía—. Mejor será que busques con qué encender al boliviano ese en lugar de estar clavándome cosas.

—Oe, oe —se ríe más por ese comentario, el del final, y va a buscar el mono—. Es Ecuador y punto, no quiero quemar a mi hermano, aunque diga que soy un ladrón —rueda los ojos. Le dice ladrón de danzas como si no fueran la misma cultura, deja el descorchador en el piso, de camino al mono.

—Pero júrame que no le dirás a Ecuador —Chile le quita la malla a la botella, la que traen debajo del aluminio.

—¿Por qué no? Se lo merece.

—Porque es mi amigo —deja la rejilla por allí, empieza a empujar el corcho—. El próximo año me toca elegir nombre y quemarlo yo —tranza. Perú le remeda la primera frase bien exageradamente con el mono en la mano.

—Compramos más pe y que sean presidentes —porque lo general es eso y ésta vez no se le había ocurrido—. Tú no tienes amigos, tienes intereses —recuerda.

Chile rueda lo ojos.

—Sólo préndele fuego a ese pobre muñeco y acaba con su sufrimiento —apunta con la botella en dirección hacia la piscina, para no romper ninguna ventana.

—Me jode que digas que es tu amigo oe, por algo los separo yo —en el mapa, cholito, en el mapa. Deja el muñeco en una de las separaciones de la piscina y mira a Chile, que no le responde a eso, tomándolo por el lado geográfico.

—¿Listo?

—Listo —con el encendedor empieza a quemar uno de los bordes, la cola. Chile le mira temeroso de que se queme.

—Ten cuidado, cholo, no te voy a cuidar si te quemái —da un paso tentativo hacia él, aunque eso no protegerá a Perú de quemarse. Éste deja al muñeco ahí, esperando que se vaya consumiendo en el fuego y retrocede, el mono está en el medio de la piscina, la cual es larguísima y ancha, así que no creo que haya ningún problema.

—Se quema, se quema —susurra Perú semejante a un "_omg,_ por fin te veo explotando ya".

—¿Le pusiste cohetes dentro? —jooooo, quiere que los petardos exploten.

—Sí, sí bandido sabía que te gustaría —le abraza. Chile se deja, esperando el primer estruendo, ensimismado.

—Ay... —dolor anticipado, simpatizando con el muñeco.

Perú traga saliva y le abraza más fuerte, en unos segundos se oye retumbar un petardo dentro. Salta del impacto porque están a sólo unos metros, podría ser hasta peligroso. Lo aleja un poco del muñeco, retrocediendo en el abrazo

—No pasa nada —ensimismado con el fuego—, cómo arde y explota.

—Ahorita viene otro —avisa Perú porque ya reventó hace unos segundos uno, también mirando con atención el muñeco.

Segundos después, Chile se destensa, porque no ocurre nada.

—¿No le pusiste...? —pega un salto por un estallido, hacia Perú, la botella casi se cae. Perú se ríe y, alertado por el movimiento, toma la botella.

—Cuidado, mi amor —entre risas le da un besotón en la mejilla

—¡Esos fueron dos juntos! —se excusa, y se oye otros petardos—. O uno muy grande —el muñequito ya está completamente en llamas con cartel y todo. Mira la botella de reojo y levanta las cejas, insinuando.

—Fueron dos, míralo como se destruye —jijiji, esto sólo es por Guayaquil. Vuelve a mirar a Chile y capta la insinuación—. Voy a traer las copas —duda—. ¿O... tomamos del pico?

—Me da igual, ¿la terminas de abrir tú? —tiene el corcho a un empujón de salir disparado, le extiende la botella. Da un paso hacia atrás, recoge las copas y los papeles. Espera que Perú le diga que sí para iniciar la cuenta regresiva de fin de año

—Ya, lo abro yo —agarra la botella fuerte y mira a Chile porque está con las copas.

—¿Diez...?

—Nueve...

—Ocho, siete, seis... —Chile toma ritmo y coraje.

Se quema la banderita del monito...

—Cinco... cuatro, tres, dos...

Perú sube los dedos al corcho, mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritan al unísono.

Segundos después apenas, Perú saca el corcho y vueeeeelaaaaa y la espuma chorrea en sus dedos. Se acerca a Chile para darle un beso en la boca, mientras éste intenta detener el vino con las copas, sin saber si besar, abrazar o evitar el desperdicio. Termina por darle un beso medio en los labios medio fuera, sonriente.

—Que todas tus metas que no me afecten se lleven a cabo —le desea a Perú, quien se aleja, sonriendo tontito, toma una copa para servir el champagne.

—Yo espero que logres perdonar y curar heridas.

—No tengo heridas que curar —camina hasta el muñeco aún con sus llamas lamiéndolo, y hoja a hoja, va arrugando y tirando encima los correos con los abogados y otros tantos papeles, papeles relacionados con la demanda de Perú en La Haya. Esto es algo así como decir que no te gusta el chocolate mientras disfrutas de una barra.

Perú bebe de su copa, mirándole hacer y se encoge de hombros con su negativa, sin saber qué llevan escrito esos papeles.

* * *

><p><em>A todos los que acompañaron esta historia esperamos que les haya gustado, ¿saldrías un momento de las sombras y nos corroboras si te ha gustado o... ?<em>

_¡No mordemos! XD_


End file.
